In the Asylum
by HappySlasher
Summary: "Why choose?" Ambrolleigns slash because why not?
1. Life in the Asylum

Life in the Asylum

* * *

"Mr. Ambrose, please get down from the roof! It's below twenty degrees!"

The unnamed nurse's annoyingly sweet voice was like fingernails on a chalkboard to Dean. Sitting atop the institution's roof, he simply closed his eyes and meditated. The cold snow didn't bother him. This nurse- who could've just as well been faceless- did bother him.

"Mr. Ambrose, don't you hear me?! Please come down! I don't want you to get sick!"

Look at her, sounding like she cared. That was probably the other reason Dean had no intentions of removing himself from his spot. "What you don't want is to lose your job, right?" He asked the question loud enough and snorted when she became quiet. "Right." He reaffirmed his position on the rooftop and breathed in the crisp, biting air. Soon enough the nurse gave in and hurried back inside, calling for reinforcements no doubt. Eye-roll worthy it was. Well, he'd wait until then, liable to repeat his performance with the other authority. He never did however.

"Ambrose," a strong deep male voice demanded his attention, and undoubtably- almost amusedly- he gave it. Dean looked down with a grin to the man calling for him. "Get in here. Now." The large nurse nodded towards the door and walked back in the building.

Dean's smile only grew wider as he obediently climbed down his rooftop and paraded his bare feet back into the building. The male nurse was standing there with a heating blanket, immediately throwing it on Dean as he stepped in the threshold. "And here I was thinking I wouldn't see you today, Rome."

Roman didn't make eye contact, leading Ambrose down the hall. "Why were you outside?"

Dean's grin never left. "Fresh air."

"It's freezing out there."

"I like when the air stings my lungs."

"Why?"

"Well," Ambrose started, "it's been two months since I've had my fix. I need something to give me that same kind of feeling."

Roman's eyes bulged in understanding and he remained mute after that point. He allowed the silence between them as they approached and entered Dean's room. Gently, he lead Ambrose to his bed to examine him. Dean was pale, his skin clammy, and even though he had been out in the cold, he was sweating. Ugh, the withdrawal was real. Roman finished his inspection and moved towards the door.

"I'm coming back with nicotine patches. Don't do anything stupid."

Again, as obediently as he could, Dean waited simply because of who the requester was. Roman could get him to do anything. Or not do anything.

He didn't sit without purpose for long before the handsome Samoan nurse came back in. "Give me your arm." So domineering, so strong: Dean loved the commands. Allowing himself to be cared for, he held out his arm and lifted his shirt sleeve. Roman delicately placed the patch on with precision before moving towards the opposing arm and applying another. Immediately Dean's body erupted into tremors, his insides feeling the affects. He let out a shaky sigh as he closed his eyes causing Roman to chuckle. "Has it been that long?"

"Too long."

"Two months is too long?"

"Longer than you'll realize," Dean mumbled as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. "These are a lot stronger than the usual ones."

"Well you said two months. Thought you'd need something a bit more heavy."

"Yeah..." The euphoric look on Dean's face was far more lewd than intended, but that amused Roman all the more. The nurse just ruffled Ambrose's hair and stepped towards the door.

"Don't leave this room until your body calms down a bit. I don't want any other nurses tending to you."

Ambrose chucked harshly. "Possessive, huh? That's hot."

Roman didn't feed the idea, turning serious quickly. " They wouldn't know how to manage you like I do. But, hey..."

Dean's heaving chest settled a little, his eyes cracking open.

"Don't let them treat you like this again. If it takes you so long to tell me next time, I'll be angry." Reigns scowled heatedly before making his way out.

Ambrose exhaled a small "yeah" before cradling himself and lying down on the bed. He attempted to even out his breathing a bit, but feeling his innards trembling was laboring his inhalation and exhalation. It felt so good. Too good.

He didn't even realize he had nodded off until a knock on his door woke him. He clenched his eyes shut once more before opening them to adjust with the light. When had he fallen asleep?

"Mr. Ambrose, it's time for your medication."

Ambrose immediately snapped back to consciousness. There was no way he was taking any medication. All the injections made him too nauseous to even eat.

Swiftly, he slipped on his sneakers and dashed out the door, purposely knocking the tray from her hands and onto the floor. He didn't turn to gauge her reaction. He just kept fleeing down the hall.

After a few minutes of busting through a fair amount of rooms, Ambrose came to a halt. Gaining his wind against the wall, he felt his breath hitch once again. Because he woke up so abruptly, he didn't realize that his body was still housing small tremors. "Sesus," he whispered softly. He'd definitely heed Roman's warning about going so long now. He shook away the little buzzing in his stomach, and continued forward as he recognized where he was in the building. He was so close to the only other person he actually liked in the place.

"You know, you're actually pretty good at this."

"Oh, that's good. It's my job."

Dean rounded the corner and leaned against the wall to listen closer to the amusing conversation.

"We would make a great couple too." The short bouncy Latina lady spoke matter-of-factly as she shifted weight from foot to foot.

"Aren't you dating someone already?"

"...So? I'm sure all three of us would get along." A finger was jabbed towards the man. "Why choose?"

The young man before her calmly shook his head. "Even still, you know the policy on dating patients." He smiled politely at the young woman and poked her nose.

"Yeah..." The girl mulled it over for a while. "But-"

"AJ, No buts." The man patted her head and ushered her off. "You have Tamina waiting on you, remember?"

"Tamina? Oh, right, lunch!" The spunky half pint smiled brightly and started skipping on her way. "I'll see you next session, Rolli." In a matter of seconds she was off down the hall and luckily out of the other man's hair.

Dean took this as his opportunity. "Lying to a patient, Dr. Rollins? That's no good." He skated as smoothly as he could into the other man's sight and held a knowing smirk.

"I wasn't lying. The policy isn't written but it is implied."

"When you have to explain it with those technicalities, it's probably a lie."

"Always giving me a challenging time..." There was a sigh from the doctor. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Seth." Ambrose followed behind Rollins as the other went back into his office. Like usual, Ambrose made himself comfortable in a chair, ignoring the quakes still shaking in his body.

Seth rubbed his temple very carefully before sighing once more. He flashed a quick smile to Ambrose and went to work on some files. He stopped after a few minutes as Dean watched him intently. Seth looked around a slight skeptical. "Yes, Ambrose?"

Dean's deep eyes scanned Seth before shrugging. "Nothing."

Rollins chuckled and sat his papers aside. "Nothing?"

"No, nothing." Dean stated.

Seth chuckled slightly harder. "So you're looking for attention?" He reached into his drawer and pulled another file folder. "I don't mind unscheduled sessions for patients I like, you know."

"You keep my folder in there?"

"Mmhmm," Seth hummed as he opened the file. "You're a special case for me, Ambrose." He rolled up his sleeves, pulling out pencil and notepad after. The young man folded his arms on his desk."So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I told you," Ambrose shrugged, growing a little agitated. "Nothing."

"Okay then what we need to talk about is why you've gone two months." Dean grew silent and stared heatedly to the doctor. Seth kept his calm demeanor and flipped through some papers.

Ambrose sneered at Seth. "How would you know that?"

"You're wearing the patches today. The last time you wore them was exactly two months from last Monday. I have it written down here." The doctor pulled out his calendar. "Now why would you do that?"

Dean's tongue rolled around slowly in his jaw before he shrugged. "Why not?"

"Maybe because you have an addiction? Maybe because if your withdrawal gets too bad it could kill you." Dr. Rollins folded his arms over the papers once more. "Or just maybe because you're a patient in a mental hospital who could've easily ended up an inmate on death row if your lawyer hadn't saved you." He could see something snap in Ambrose's attitude. "If you can't show that you can give up addiction by healthy means, you'll never leave this place. You'll just end up like all the other nut jobs."

There was a brief silence, the clock hands tics and tocs the only sound.

Then Ambrose jumped to his feet, clutching Rollins by his white collar, up and onto the desk between them. The crashing noises were loud but not unexpected, the fact evident on Seth's calm but slightly pained expression. All of Dean's 225 lbs. were pure muscle after all. Ambrose breathed over Rollins' face with heated anger. His eyebrows knitted together in fury. "You act like you know so much about me. Well know this: it wasn't just a threat to kill you last time. As a nut job who could've ended up on death row, I'll actually do it."

Seth inhaled deeply and gripped Ambrose's wrists. As calmly as he could he agreed. "I know very well what you're capable of doing. I expect you to kill me one day, but you know what, that'll be the day I lose all respect for you. Wanna know why?" He didn't get an answer. "Huh? Wanna know why?!" Rollins raised his voice this time and Ambrose just gripped tighter, attempting to stay intimidating. "I'll tell ya why. The day you kill me will be the day you let those dark urges that you fight against hold you down, bend you over, and take control. That'll be the day where you admit to the world that you're not stronger than it, that you follow the path it laid out for a guy like you. You'll be exactly where they want you: in an electric chair. If my blood is on your hands, you're essentially taking your own self out." Seth lowered his hands to his sides. His eyes held more determination than any angered fire. "And I won't let you do that, Dean. I promised."

Ambrose's grip loosened as his eyes softened. Scoffing, he looked away from the man. "You can't save everybody, Seth."

"I don't promise everyone that I can save them." Seth smirked playfully. "Only clients I like."

Dean's cheeks turned a light shade of red and he released the hold all together. He ruffled his own hair, sighing heavily. "Clients you like...so that's what? Like four or five people?"

Seth fixed his clothes and cleaned the papers from around his desk. He laughed at Ambrose's jealous expression, showing off his slightly gapped teeth. Dean couldn't ignore how much he liked that smile. "No, Dean." He patted the man's shoulder and began to usher him out. "One person. There's only one person." He smiled even harder at the smirk making its way over Dean's face. "That stroke your ego enough for today?"

Seth always gave him what he needed to hear. Ambrose nodded. "I think so." Peacefully, he allowed himself to be escorted out the door. He turned in appreciation towards the doctor, before starting his walk back to his room.

Yes, Dean liked Dr. Rollins for one very good reason; the man was so bluntly honest with him. And only him. Sure he was obviously attractive, but so were a number of other staff and patients. Actually besides his nurse, no one was nearly as beautiful. Great personality, great attitude, and great looks...bonus points, he guessed.

Generally, between Roman and Seth, he found some comfort in the asylum on the edge of the world. The duo treated him well. They were the only thing keeping him from actually attempting escape because they were here to help him escape- while avoiding any possibly fatal repercussions. In the nurse and doctor, he had some one to care for his body as well as his mind. What more did he truly need?

Dean's thoughts were incomplete as he suddenly felt weak. His knees buckled under his weight and immediately his stomach turned, feeling nausea and emptiness. As he collapsed into a puddle on the floor, Ambrose groaned loudly but swore softly. He'd have to remember to avoid going so long next time. The withdrawal was no joke. He enjoyed the sting of it when he was comfortably in his room or alone on the roof. The hallways were not the place to malfunction- especially not with people like AJ, people who cared nothing for him filling the building. Roman's station was in completely different wing, and Seth's office was a good ways behind him now, so he doubted they would be the first to gather him up. "Why here?" he sighed shakily. At least the tiles teasing his abdomen were cool against his scorching skin. "Why here?"he sighed once more before allowing himself to pass out. Someone would come get him eventually. What kind of condition he'd be in when he woke up in that cesspool was his only concern.

* * *

Soooo, I'm trying a new story because Ambrolleigns is a good thing ^^


	2. Jealousy in the Asylum

Jealousy in the Asylum

* * *

"Open this door! Open this door, right now! Dean! Dean!"

Seth's shrill voice was at a painstakingly panicked octave as he pounded away on the door. Heaving chest, and adrenaline pumping, he had rushed to his clients room as soon as the local busybody, Brad, strolled into his office with the news. "Ambrose collapsed in the hallway by the oddball wing and had to be rushed to the infirmary", Brad smiled while he mentioned the ordeal. Before the entire story could be conveyed, Seth was on his feet and running. Rollins was no where near pleased as worry forced him to put his other appointments on hold. He needed to see Dean.

He had ran to the infirmary only for them to send him on his way. Ambrose's nurse had taken him to his room already, which lead him to Seth's situation of pounding harshly on the heavy steel door.

"Dean! Deeeeaaan!"

Finally the door swung open to a larger young man dressed in black. Tension thickened as Seth realized he hadn't seen the stranger before. "Who are you?" He asked out of instinct but shook his head after. "Better question, where's Dean? Is he okay? Let me in to check on him!"

A large hand planted itself on the lapel of Seth's blazer. "Ambrose is my patient. I can't let you in there."

"You're a nurse? I thought you wore white coats? Look, whatever!" Rollins huffed angrily. "I'm the man's psych doctor, now let me through!" He attempted to rush the guy but the well built muscles trapped under the stranger's tattooed arm easily held him back.

"Look Spitfire, we both know it's impossible for a small guy like you to mow me down." The larger man crossed his arms skeptically. "Now, what do you want?"

Seth growled in frustration, his energy to fight slowly turning to nervous worry. "I just want to make sure Dean is alright."

"He's fine, just sleeping."

"Please," Rollins pointed inside the room, "I have to know it for myself."

The male nurse shifted and stared uneasily for a moment before squinting in confusion. "You really want to see him?"

"He's my patient. Of course I do."

A brief silence passed.

"...I guess I'll let you come in but he needs to rest." The man eyed Dr. Rollins up while extending his hand. "Roman Reigns."

"Seth Rollins." The extended hand was met and shaken.

"Well, hurry in here." Seth could see the once rock hard expression of Roman fade and become more relaxed as he was led into the room. Swiftly, the nurse closed and locked the door behind him.

The sight about the room finally stilled Seth's heart a bit. Sleeping soundly in the bed was Ambrose; his face less tense and peaceful, his hair ruffled teasingly on his face and forehead. His lengthy lashes were closed against his cheeks, bringing an angelic calmness to the usually troubled man. Seth could've easily melted with the sigh he released but chose instead to ease to the man's bed side. Wiping stray locks of auburn hair away, Rollins made sure to copy every detail of the picture to memory. So unusually cute. "Thank goodness," he breathed in relief.

He could hear Roman cross the room from behind him and he sneered. Oh yeah. There was someone else present. Seth retracted his hands quickly and moved from the floor to a bedside chair. From there, he made an effort to size the nurse guy up. Sure he was handsome but Seth had a slight feeling that he was not a "friend".

Oblivious to the judgmental looks, Reigns took his place on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through the frazzled mane of Ambrose. His nimble fingertips massaged the tender scalp and Dean began to roll over, smiling lightly in his sleep. Cutting his eyes, Rollins watched the whole thing disgustedly- especially gritting his teeth at the smirk easing on Roman's full lips. Now he was starting to see what was unsettling about Roman. "What are you doing?" He couldn't stop himself from asking while his finger tapped the chair side.

Roman didn't look up at Seth at all. He simply continued his ministrations until he received a pleased sigh from Dean. His own smile grew in return. Finally he turned to acknowledge the doctor. "I'm helping him sleep better. Why?"

Doctor Rollins smiled falsely towards the other. "You just probably shouldn't be touching him like that, especially not since you don't have consent. You're a nurse. There are limits on what service you can and can't do." Sure the idea was hypocritical towards himself but that wasn't the point. He just needed confirmation on his thesis, and the next response would tell him everything.

There was an eerily quiet moment before the nurse spoke. "Limits?" Roman snorted at the thought, still stroking Dean' s hair. "I've treated more of him than my 'limits' recommend. This isn't much compared to everything else. And besides that," he rolled his eyes in Rollins' direction, "it's none of your business, pretty boy."

Yes, this was definitely the situation Rollins wanted to avoid and his conclusion on Rome was well proven. That mouthy remark just gave everything away. Seething, Seth could see the leviathans defense rising before him. "I've been Dean's psychiatrist since he came here two years ago. I think it is my business." He turned his head challenging the larger man. "How long have you been here?"

"Ten months." The condescending gaped smile rose again on Rollins' face as he laughed, but Roman met the challenge. "But in those ten months I've done more than what you've done in two years, I'm sure." To emphasize his point, Roman lifted the hem of Dean's shirt to expose the well defined abs as well as the deep v-cut that graced the sleeping man's hips. "I guess you'd call this physical therapy?" Roman's palms ghosted over the exposed flesh, causing a small ripple in Ambrose's abs, the light touch tensing the muscles noticeably. "On top of being in great shape with great hygiene, he hasn't smoked since I got here."

Seth just growled deeply. He didn't like the way this Roman guy put his hands all over his patient and, he sure didn't like the vibe he was sending off. He knew the look, the little smiles, the possessiveness, everything; sadly, there was only room for one person to "treat" Ambrose and it was supposed to be him.

"Problem?" Roman questioned. His pale eyes weren't that hard to read. Seth knew there was a fire burning behind them. After all, he worked to understand people all day.

He rubbed the back of his neck and inhaled slowly to calm himself. "I just wasn't aware that there was anyone else in this place that had a heart for the patients."

The subtle statement was easily caught by Roman. He clenched his jaw tight in response. "My soft spot is only for my patient," he dropped the hint while emphasizing his words.

Great, the big guy was territorial. That really just made Seth's life a bit harder. There was obviously no chance in getting the guy to drop his fixation with Ambrose. Rollins could just feel a headache coming on.

"I wonder why he hasn't mentioned you, Doctor Rollins?" The name was mocking as it left Roman's lips. "You'd think after two years he'd talk about you day and night- If you really had an impact on him."

That was low.

"My practice is one of confidential information." Seth blinked before shrugging in rebuttal. "As far as an impact goes, ask anybody around here about where Dean Ambrose was two years ago." He chuckled at the ignorance. "You wouldn't have been able to help him like I did. It takes a lot more than hitting the gym downstairs and eating right and medication to reach my level of improvement. What you've done and what I've done isn't even in the same league."

Reigns was the one to twist his face in anger this time. When the big guy's tongue ran along his teeth and jaw in comprehension, Seth knew he was getting the upper hand in the conversation. And he'd push it for all it was worth. "You know, he's never mentioned you either in my office. He's talked about a lot of staff- usually negatively- but never you." Cleaning under his nails the smaller man mumbled. "Maybe it's because you let him go two months."

Roman's head snapped in fury towards the psychiatrist, his eyes popping open before easing into a nasty glare. His fists balled themselves up tightly, possibly wanting to deck Rollins right now. "Don't test me, Doctor." The last word was spat out but Seth seemed undeterred.

"If you're taking such good care of him, why didn't you make sure he stuck to his regiment?" Rollins scoffed. "Now who's not doing their job?"

"He's not...!" Roman gritted his teeth before running his hand through his hair and sighing. "He's not the patient I'm assigned to so I didn't hawk in on him like usual. They reassigned me to a different guy. That was my mistake but he is my patient. Don't question that."

"Hmph, well carry on, nurse." Seth rolled his eyes and turned his head away towards the wall. As confident as he sounded, his mind was unsettled as he assessed what was just said. Roman still treated Dean even if he wasn't under his supervision. This was definitely worse than the pseudo-attachment he imagined. Reigns actually had a thing for Ambrose. What terrible luck. Now how was he to deal with this? Ugh, and everything was going so smoothly the past two years.

Seth turned away from the wall he was staring holes through when he heard moving from the other side. Turning he saw Dean finally starting to stir. "Ambrose," he breathed quietly.

The man squinted his eyes as they begged for time to adjust to the light in the room. Childishly, he rubbed his eyes and pushed hair out his face. The moment couldn't even be appreciated by Seth; Roman was quick to greet the groggy man by lifting his sleepy head in the big hands. "I told you no to leave this room."

Lazily Dean smiled. "Sorry." He scratched his head before looking around. "They brought the needles again and I just couldn't do it." His eyes opened a bit when they fell on Seth and he smiled again. "You're out of your office?"

Seth laughed lightly and leaned into the chair. "You worry me, Dean. I had to make sure you were alright. Besides, I felt partly responsible. You passed out a few ways from my wing. "

"Oh yeah," Dean grumbled, "I remember." He spoke but his mind seemed occupied as his face twisted and he looked towards his stomach. Something akin to pain made its way on his face and he held his self. "Why do I-"

"The sedatives. They probably gave it to you on an empty stomach." Roman interjected, trying to soothe the ache as well.

Ambrose chocked on a burp and eased to his feet. "I think I'm going to be sick." Quickly he ran into his bathroom and proceeded to empty his stomach.

Just as swiftly Roman and Seth ran after him, stopping to stare down one another in the doorway. The two exchanged a full blown argument with their eyes, only turning when Dean approached. I didn't occur to them exactly how long they stayed that way and Ambrose showed no signs. Instead, the auburn haired man staggered out past them. "I half expected someone to come hold my hair back." He laughed, "but that's not your job."

Roman's eyes never left Seth. "That's not why. Your hair isn't long enough."

Dean sat on his bed slowly, "I- I know. It was a joke, Rome."

"Yeah, Rome. Can't tell when something is a joke?" Rollins mocked.

"Sure I can," he answered, beginning to whisper to Seth alone. "I'm looking at one."

Another angry silence.

"Okay?" Ambrose's eyes shifted back and forth between the men and he laughed uneasily. "Something going on here? There's a lot of...tension...in this room."

Seth waved away the though and put on an exaggeratedly cheerful expression. "No, nothing bad! It's just this is our first meeting, Roman and I, so I was about to ask him if he'd join me for lunch. You've gotten pretty close to him so I wanted to as well- If of course he accepts."

"Funny, I was just going to offer the same thing," Roman sneered, his expression as plain as usual but his eyes a bit darker.

Smirking, Seth crossed the room over to Dean. "After this incident, expect me to come check in you more. Take better care of yourself, please. " He plucked the young man and headed towards the door. "And we should talk more, Rome."

"I agree." The answer was growled lowly as Rollins waved farewell. Finally he exited but Roman's eyes still stayed fixed on the door.

Dean just stared curiously at the whole ordeal, eyebrows raised suspiciously. There was no point in him asking Roman what was going on; he wouldn't get a definite answer. A sigh expelled from his lips and he lied down- jumping to his feet seconds later to continue his business in the bathroom.

Being that Seth had long gone, the nurse's attention had the ability to shift, and it did so immediately. Roman knitted his brows in worry, being able to follow Ambrose this time. "Don't worry. I'll hold your hair back."

* * *

There's never a story where Roman and Seth don't like one another so...I thought it'd be interesting :3


	3. Misunderstanding in the Asylum

Misunderstanding in the Asylum

* * *

That strange situation the other day, the interaction between Seth and Roman...it was unsettling to Dean. Very unsettling. After that, things got even stranger. Every time he'd see them pass one another, they would grin too pleasantly and share unreadable glances. Every time. He wasn't sure why exactly but he was bothered by the ordeal. So bothered, in fact, that his curiosity got the better of him. He was sure they wouldn't mind if he joined them for lunch as well.

When Dean was certain that the men would be there, he made his way to the cafeteria area. While the general cafe was large enough to accommodate the patients, there was a smaller room in the back for the staff to eat. There, they actually served real food. All of Dean's meals came from that kitchen if Rome brought him food. Any other time, it was the usual inedible stuff. He really detested this place.

He approached the men with all intent of joining them, but stopped as he took in the picture. Seth was laughing at Roman while holding his hand from across the table, and Roman was smiling-actually smiling! It was such a handsome smile but Dean wondered why it was his first time seeing it. He got a smirk every once in a while but this was a full-blown teeth-showing smile. He was convinced that something was not right in the universe at that point.

"Oh!" Seth released Roman's hand as he took notice of Dean approaching. "Hey, Dean. Didn't expect to see you. Coming to join us?"

Dean looked between the men and shrugged off his feeling. "No, I was leaving. Just saw you two and...you know...kind of..." His entire sentence was lost in the lining of his throat as he started to stroll away. "I'm going to my room." That summed it up. He continued his stroll until he got into the hallway, then he walked a tad slower, taking the time to fully comprehend what was happening around him. It confused the life out of him. Just what was going on between Seth and Roman? As he passed one room in particular, he decided that he'd stop in. Maybe the resident would have some advice.

He rapped on the door slightly before it opened on its own. Sure, nothing was scary about that. In the pitch blackness, only the glow from a lantern in the corner showed any signs of light and the glow soon was moved to illuminate the side of the resident's face. A Cheshire like grin became visible in the darkness. "You're here."

"Bray," Dean called, "turn some light on in here before you go blind." He stood on the wall and flipped the switch, not shocked to find Bray in his rocking chair and Bray's two henchmen standing beside him- wearing the traditional white coats of the staff. Oddly enough, neither were staffers. They were patients. Ambrose could only imagine what poor schmucks had the pleasure of losing their uniforms to the men.

Bray was the elder of the asylum- in application, not age. While bizarre, he usually had trustworthy advice. The seated man smiled still at Ambrose and rocked in his chair. "If it isn't my little pet. Ambrose, finally decided to move in my wing?"

"No" the answer was flat and Dean leaned against the wall, looking to the man. "Now, tell me what this is..."

:::

Neither Seth nor Roman could believe how heated their lunch had gotten in a matter of minutes. Things drastically went from "Where did you work previously" to "I'm not afraid to use this fork in the worst way." The agreement was obvious to both men: while they had a thing for the mentally impaired Ambrose, they held nothing for one another.

Seth hadn't touched his coffee, never stopping his glare to Reigns. "Roman, you do know why he won't ever really be interested in you, right?" Rollins eased in to keep the conversation confidential but active. "You're controlling. Dean doesn't like authority and he doesn't want to be dominated." The implication was obvious.

"Oh?" Roman chuckled condescendingly while biting from his doughnut. "One: I don't think he's interested in a submissive little pretty boy like you either. And two..." The big man grinned. "If it's me, I'm sure I can convince him to lie down."

Seth's cheeks went red at the thought. What a mental image to be etched. Now he wouldn't stop imagining Dean in that position. Pushing it aside momentarily, he shot back. "Careful there, Rome. There's a fine line between being imposing and rape."

"He'd enjoy it either way," the leviathan winked, relishing in the outrage written across Rollins' expression. "But this isn't just about that part of a relationship, Seth." The air about Roman changed from being devious to gravely intense. "I'm talking about everything else." He emphasized.

Seth huffed bitterly. "I'm well aware of everything else, Roman." The young doctor was too annoyed at this point. Chugging all of his coffee in one go, he started up again. "And everything else is the reason I make a better choice. I'm almost positive that the attraction you feel for him is completely physical. You don't know how he works."

"And you don't know what turns him on." Roman stated disinterestedly.

Rollins attempted not to look taken aback. "And you know something like that?"

"Yes actually."

"What?" Seth's gaze jerked towards the man, color rising in his cheeks again. "How would you- ?"

"I take care of every part of his body, Seth."

"Huh?!"

"You're missing the point." Reigns rolled his eyes at the reaction. "The point is, there are things we both don't know and things we have to learn, so your logic for why you should have Dean is flawed."

Seth almost questioned "the point" but instead continued his argument. "Look, I've put a lot of effort into making him feel comfortable around me- "

"So have I."

"Shut up," Rollins growled. "I've put up a lot of effort and I loved him first!" His outburst was toned down but still exaggerated enough to show his plight.

Roman smirked knowing he got under the man's skin. "You're like a little boy. 'I loved him first'," The mocking laughter was low and short. "Dean doesn't need a boy. He needs a man, and Seth, you're not quite there yet."

Despite the insulted anger welling up inside him, Seth smiled brightly and grabbed at Roman's hand. Reigns eyed the man curiously before Seth's eyes hinted towards the door. Roman took the hint and understood completely as Ambrose approached. They agreed on one thing only in the short time: they wouldn't bicker while Dean was around. It was for his sake and peace of mind. Upholding that, Roman smiled back, Seth smiling a bit wider. "It's funny."

"What is?"

"Being lectured on being a man from a nurse. The irony," he laughed in a falsely jolly way as Roman's eye twitched in rage, his happy bravado cracking slightly.

"Up yours," Roman spat lowly through his smiling teeth.

Seth only laughed harder. "Tempting but I'm not too interested." When Ambrose was in good enough range Rollins acknowledged him. "Oh!" He released Roman's hand. "Hey, Dean. Didn't expect to see you. Coming to join us?"

Dean looked between the men and shrugged. "No, I was leaving. Just saw you two and...you know...kind of..." His entire sentence was lost somewhere in space as he started to stroll away. "I'm going to my room."He summed that up, they guessed.

When the young man was out of sight and earshot, Seth snatched his hand away, shaking it vigorously. Roman on the other hand kept staring at the door. "Did Ambrose seem strange to you?"

"No. His words were kind of trippy but not really strange." He looked back to the big man. "For a guy, you have oddly soft and supple hands."

Reigns snapped from his concerned daze and back to his heated glared. "Shut up, Seth."

:::

Ambrose sat on his bed in melancholy, still swallowing everything, still lamenting.

His visit with Bray was not reassuring.

The Wyatt leader gave him the one answer he really didn't want to hear.

_"Don't you see, Ambrose. They're in love!" The mocking way his vocal inflection rose on the word, made Dean cringe.__He worried his lip between his teeth before laughing and shaking his head. "You know I'm usually behind you, Bray, but I'm not so sure this time. I mean, they just met." Dean folded his arms closer into his body, starting to nervously fidget with his shirt sleeves.__"No, no, no. You're in denial, Ambrose." Bray chuckled a bit more with his rosy cheeks, pointing his finger at Dean as he gestured with his hand. "They're in love and you know it. That's why they've never met before: because you stopped them. You knew what would happen the first time they laid eyes on one another." He rocked between his sentence, the smile slowly leaving and the enthusiasm in his voice dropping to dangerous levels. Once he stopped rocking, Bray leaned forward down to Dean's face. "You knew that while you tried, you wouldn't be able to have a relationship with either. They take care of you but they couldn't possibly love you. Sooner or later they're going to push you out of this imaginary relationship you've come up with. They're free men, Dean. To them you're just a wounded animal, a monster, crazed in a cage." Seeing Ambrose's glare become menacingly intense, Bray set back to rocking in his chair._

_Ambrose clenched his eyes shut before opening them and blinking in disbelief. "Is that so?"_

_"Would I lie?" Wyatt asked. He rocked a little more smiling again. "You know what you are and sometimes I think you forget. But that's why you come to me. I don't lie to you, Dean. I simply help remind you of the truth." With a menacingly bitter tone, Bray turned down his smile to a soulless frown. "No one could love someone like you."_

_After that point there wasn't a single sound in the room besides the creak of the rocking chair. The next move belonged to Ambrose.__Tightening his jaw, the auburn-haired man glowered. Silently, Dean stood and walked out the door. _

_"Until next time." Wyatt's eerie laughter followed out and resounded still. Finally out in the hallway, Ambrose turned and attacked the door, fist and other limbs meeting the metal harshly- neither entity giving in as Dean expressed his rage.__The truth.__Of all times, he really didn't want the truth.__He dropped his head against the cool door before dragging back to his room. He needed to think this one out.__  
_  
So an hour and a half later, and he was still thinking. Wondering. Hoping. What if Wyatt was wrong? Sure he'd still have a chance, but he wasn't good at making the first move with relationships. Did he just ask Seth or Roman to go out? Well, he couldn't actually leave the asylum freely. Maybe he could show a little more interest- then of course, he wasn't openly touchy-feely. Neither were the other two men as far as he knew. What if they weren't interested at all? What if Bray was right? If they turned him down...

He didn't want to think about it. Thinking would come later. He'd mull it over eventually, but with his emotional exhaustion, he really wanted a nap. Then, he'd vent out his frustrations in the downstairs gym.

::

"I thought everything was going well with you and Ambrose."

"Yeah but then Seth popped up."

"And he's a pretty boy, I see."

"Ooo, so now our little cousin has some competition, huh?"

The twin laughs from the twin brothers only made Roman growl in embarrassment. Slamming down his fist on the counter, Reigns barked, "Something funny?"

Jimmy nodded his head, passing up some medicine. "Actually yes." The brothers nodded.

Jey took the pill bottle and arranged it on the tray. "When you got here, Rome, you were so confident about this. You swore that no one else would want him because he was crazy."

"I didn't say he was crazy."

"Let him finish," Jimmy laughed.

Jey began again, "You said no one could take care of him but you. Come to find there was some guy here two years before you doing the same thing. Technically, you're the other woman."

Roman rubbed his neck at the observance, annoyance increasing tenfold. "Maybe he should've claimed Dean sooner."

"Doesn't that apply to you too?"

"Shut up," Roman growled once more. Of course they were right, but why admit that? Instead, Reigns changed the subject slightly. "Okay, so how do I get Dean's attention?"

Jimmy and Jey looked between each other and then back to Roman. Jimmy was the first to speak. "Actually we..."

"...aren't sure how to pick up men." Jey finished.

Giving himself a mighty face-palm, Roman sighed. "It's the same as with women, guys. Same concept. Same everything."

"Oh," Jimmy and Jey mouthed in unison. The men rubbed their chins thoughtfully before Jimmy raised a finger. "You could be a little friendlier, loosen up. Oh! Show him you want more than a business relationship! Use that Samoan swag!"

"I thought it was Samoan sexy." Jey mumbled.

"Same difference." Jimmy admitted.

Roman sighed again and shook his head. "What?"

"You have to make him want you. That's all." Jimmy nodded. "See, you've got the look of a big wild jungle cat."

"Yeah," Jey smiled brightly and reasoned. "All you have to do is toss all that hair to one side, gaze at him, and I guarantee he'll go crazy. That's how the Usos do it."

"Works every time," Jimmy smiled. The twins began their own conceited sidebar conversation briefly before Roman decided to leave.

Those two goofballs were no help. They were family but they were useless. But he wouldn't press the issue any more, he wanted to take Dean to the gym anyway.

While he prepared, he thought about the bogus advice. Maybe all of it wasn't bogus. Be friendlier? Make Dean want him? How could he do that...?

:::

"Reigns? Oh yeah, he's a stud."

"I know," Rollins groaned, dropping his head in his hands. As much as Seth dreaded dealing with the busybody, he knew he needed someone to talk to. Maddox was it.

Brad leaned against the front of Seth's office desk and fiddled with the small scale model of Newton's cradle. "Don't be upset though. You're a good looking guy too. You and Roman are pretty compatible when it comes to looks. Now Ambrose..." Maddox focused even harder on the model as he spoke. "He's a bit more... eccentric... when it comes to facial features." Brad looked up and sat the instrument down, turning to Seth in confusion. "Why do you want that guy again?"

Rollins glared at Brad for questioning him but dropped it, seeing that it didn't affect Maddox much.

"You do realize that your angry face isn't angry at all, right? It's actually pretty cute-"

"So how do I get Dean's attention?" Rollins interrupted.

"Hm..."Combing through his hair, the young man thought. "You could stop distancing yourself and being all business reserved. Be nicer and open. You do want him as more than a patient, after all." Brad bit his lip, holding it between his teeth until his eureka moment hit. "Ah ha! Make him want you!"

At first reaction, Seth stared blankly. "No."

"Yes. That is the first step," Brad refuted. "A little harmless flirting makes a person aware that you're looking at them. And you've got a desirable body as far as I've seen so use it." He placed his hands face down on the desk and turned to Seth. "That's all it takes to get a little edge- especially with guys like Ambrose." Guaranteeing, the young assistant looked in Seth's drawer, removing a few candid shots of Dean along with his folder.

"How'd you know that was in there?"

Ignoring him, Maddox continued and flipped through the file until he found what he wanted. "Look," Brad pointed. "He has problems with addictions that give him pleasure: Cigarettes, racing, etcetera. Make yourself desirable, give a little pleasure, and soon," Brad smiled his wide Hollywood grin, "he'll be addicted to you."

Rollins never stopped rolling his eyes at the cheesy way Brad suggested everything happen, but he had no idea of his own on what to do. Why not try it Brad's way?

"So?" Maddox questioned. "Are you doing it?"

Seth nodded reluctantly. "Why not?"

"Good," Brad smiled. "My sources tell me that Ambrose is about to hit the gym so if you want to meet him there, you didn't hear it from me." Maddox shrugged one last time and strolled out the door. "And remember to come on strong!"

Seth wasn't sure if he should take the bait, but what choice did he have? The more he thought about it, the sooner he realized that there wasn't a choice. Roman was probably down there in the gym trying to get closer too. The thought alone was annoying enough to make him grit his teeth.

Grabbing a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, Seth hurriedly changed. He wouldn't let the built nurse get the upper hand. If he had to show Ambrose he was serious with some come-ons, then so be it. For two years Dean was his alone and Seth was determined for it to stay that way.


	4. Frustration in the Asylum

Frustration in the Asylum

* * *

"How many times have I told you not to come in here without a shirt on?"

Dean felt the tap on his shoulder and immediately sat down his weight, removing the earphone from his ear and innocently looking back. "What's that?" Recognizing Roman, he smirked downward and chuckled. "Let me guess. You're gonna fuss at me for not having a shirt on again, right?"

Roman, in a pair of loose shorts and a grey tank top sat down on the bench next to Dean. "No, I've already done that. You didn't hear me." Huffing, Ambrose's pale blue eyes slowly made their way to scan over Roman's face, usually covered partially by some of his lengthy hair. There was nothing to cover the strong jaw and nearly colorless eyes now. The mental imprint was intense. He didn't mean to stare but then again, he always did. If Roman had a problem with it, he would've spoke up ten months ago. Maybe then Dean would've been inclined to listen, but at this juncture, the habit was hard to break. There was this silent moment before Reigns picked up the fifty pound weight. "You were on your tenth rep of five, right? You took so long starting back up, I thought maybe you'd forgot."

Dean's eye immediately shifted away and he attempted to wipe the blush of embarrassment off his face in vain. "How long have you been watching, anyways?" He nearly snatched the weight and went back to working on his arms, avoiding anymore conversation by putting the earphone back in.

Roman chuckled and patted his head, inwardly fawning at how cute Ambrose could be. Dean was definitely into him and he was certain after that short episode. Seth had no chance.

Speak of the devil, as Roman turned to the other side of the gym, his eyes bulged seeing Seth approaching. In a tightly fitted T-shirt and shorts, the young man strolled over, his calf muscles straining as he strode. Surprisingly muscular arms swung by his side and his hair bounced with every step. Seth was definitely laying it on thick. Taking a second glance back a Dean, Roman barged over in front of the young doctor. Sneering, he stopped him. "What are you doing here?"

Smiling, Seth answered. "I'm here to work out." He peaked over Roman's shoulder ensuring Ambrose's concentration was wavered, his smile sinking into a mocking smirk. "Got a problem, nurse?"

"You don't use this gym." Roman made certain that he angled himself to block any possible view of Seth. Dean didn't need to know the guy was there.

"There's a first time for everything." Rollins was no dummy. He knew what Roman was trying to do.

"We'll why don't you work on the other side? The weights over here are too big for a little guy like you to handle." Roman's condescending words just rolled off of the shorter.

Seth cackled at the lame send off. "What I want to handle is right over here, thanks." He ran a single finger down the over accentuated abs that were stretching Roman's tank top, causing the other man to jolt back slightly. Seth took the opportunity and eased around the big man to approach Dean. Rollins stopped momentarily to enjoy the man's reflection in the mirror he sat in front of. The auburn-haired patient had a look of concentration as he curled his toned arms up with the weight. Seth couldn't help but fawn over the cute expression, sighing lovingly before he felt himself being yanked. "Hey!"

Roman had grabbed Seth's arm and turned him, growling with conviction. "Leave."

"Make me." Seth returned the demanding glare.

"I can." Reigns leaned in dangerously close, leering as he snarled. "Believe that."

"Oh. Hey Seth."

Both men snapped away from one another and jerked their heads towards the voice. Dean had pulled one ear plug from his ear, sat the dumbbell down, and was waving through the mirror's reflection. Smiling, Seth waved back. "Hey Dean!" He cut his eyes shortly to Roman and stuck out his tongue before parading over to sit by the patient.

"What's up? You seem unusually chipper today. I didn't even know you used the gym down here."

Seth scooted a bit closer to the man, their legs touching slightly. "Well it's my first time. I found out you and..." He turned away and cut his eyes to the leviathan again, "Rome...we're down here so I thought I could get a good workout in." Seth's hand came up and planted itself on Dean's exposed knee. "Maybe you could spot me on the bench?" Dripping with uncharacteristic seduction, Seth batted his eyes.

Taken aback, Ambrose's mind flashed with a dozen dirty images at the implication. Was he hearing Seth right? The way the question rolled off the man's tongue sounded a bit...naughty. Unsure, Dean smiled, "Sounds good, I guess."

Victorious, Rollins stood. "Alright." He grabbed the hem of his tight tee and worked it over his head slowly, revealing his well-toned body to Ambrose. Just as he expected, Dean's now wide eyes, were glued to his flesh. "You ready?" He pretended to be innocent.

Ambrose didn't believe Rollins just openly exposed himself and if he was right, the man was definitely flirting with him. He was positive. If that was the case then Ambrose would milk the moment for all it was worth. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah, sure." He didn't care how odd the shorter man was acting; he was going to run with it. Dean slowly stood to his feet as well, both of their naked chests mere inches from each other. "I'm ready."

Just as the moment fenced on intense, Roman grabbed Seth's shoulder and smiled at him. "Dean's doing his own thing. I'll spot you."

"Wha-?!" Seth nearly yelled but stopped himself midway through. He knew he couldn't have an outburst like that in front of Dean. There was an agreement to uphold. He smiled brightly with absolutely no feeling behind the expression. "Even better," he laughed in a pained way.

Roman nodded and chuckled as well. "Go on and get back to work, Dean. I've got this."

"O..." Before Dean could finish, Rome had ushered Seth away to the bench, "kay?" Ambrose breathed in deeply, trying not to show any signs of frustration. Maybe he'd just read the scene wrong. No reason to get so wound up. Besides he was there to work out. It would be a lot easier just to get back into it. Exhaling and fixing the front of his suddenly tighter shorts, Dean placed his earphone back in and started working on some light stretching.

"That wasn't fair," Seth mumbled spitefully to Roman, both of them being far enough away so that Dean couldn't hear.

"You were getting too bold. Couldn't let things get out of hand." Roman shoved Seth onto the workout bench and stood behind the large racked up barbell. "Do you even bench press?"

"Ha, ha, ha." Seth rolled his eyes at the sarcastic question and lied down on the bench. Looking up at Roman he cracked his knuckles. "Put 350 up there. I need a warm up."

"Woah, easy there, hot stuff." Roman condescendingly looked down on the man as he loomed over him with a smirk. "Don't hurt yourself, alright?"

"Shut up," Seth groaned, grabbing the bar and easily pressing it up and down with his strong arms. In no time, he reached his second rep of twenty.

Roman simply watched with a leisurely stance, his eyes roaming from Seth to wander back to where Ambrose was. Suddenly his own breath caught in his throat. "Sesus..."

There on the bench, was Ambrose doing a feline-esque stretch with his back. He was leaned forward until his chest was flush with the wooden bench and his legs were spread to both sides of the seat. Gripping either side with his hands, he arched his back inwards, the object of Roman's affection presenting his pert backside so openly. If Dean hated anything it was stretching so he rarely did it, but now here he was in such an enticing position. Roman couldn't stop gawking, a deep rumble emitting from his own lips.

Dean had his eyes closed in concentration, fluttering them open as he kept his back bridged downward. He rolled his shoulders lightly before turning towards the mirror beside him. He planned on watching himself but as soon as he looked up, his eyes locked with the intense steely ones boring into him. Dean didn't move, muscles tensing at the way Reigns beamed. It wasn't until the big man licked his lips that Dean realized his current position, heat rising to his cheeks.

Roman thought about making the next move, unsure of what to do, but dying to do something. Immediately he thought to his cousins' advice.

_Samoan sexy._

Right.

Calming what nerves he had, Reigns twisted the tank top over his head, and slowly reached back to release his flowing black hair from its elastic imprisonment. He shook his head, tousling the locks a tad bit, before using one long swipe to force the sleek strands onto one side- the majestic hair framing his face and flooding his shoulders. As he finished, Roman tilted his head down slightly, shadows intensifying his gaze. Dean's eyes were on him now, and still the man hadn't moved an inch. Roman smirked starting to prowl salaciously over to Ambrose. Oh, yeah. Ambrose was his- hook, line, and sinker.

"Hey this thing is too heavy, Rome! Can you help me!" Both men snapped their heads to Seth as he shakily pushed up the barbell. Roman's attention flicked between the two continuously until he growled in defeat, stomping over to help Rollins.

Embarrassedly, Dean hopped to his feet and shuffled to the treadmill. Even greater frustration began to set in as confusion joined it. Was he reading the looks wrong again? He was absolutely positive that something happened back there with Roman. He wasn't crazy- even if he was in the asylum- he wasn't that crazy. Rome never gave him a look like that. Dean felt weak under the gaze- especially in that pose. Even rethinking about it made him tremor in a leaf-like way. The tent growing in his shorts was much harder to hide this time. It was enough to make him groan in distress. There was teasing and there was torture. Together, Rome and Seth were borderline torture.

Sighing in thought, Dean ran his finger in his right ear. He just had to calm himself, really, so he exhaled his shaky breath slowly to do so. As he put his earphone back in and started the machine, Ambrose decided he'd ignore the ordeal while he did cardio. No need in over stressing his brain at the moment.

"I thought you said you could handle 350."

When Roman stormed his way over to Seth, the young man made sure Dean was occupied before effortlessly lifting the barbell back in place. "I can." He sat up and tossed his hair over his shoulder, swooping it into a low ponytail. "But I saw that you were getting a little too friendly so I needed a distraction. What better one?" He stood up and smirked mockingly. "Couldn't let things get out of hand. Right, Rome?" The smirk slipped away in no time and Rollins turned on his heels, making his way over to the treadmill. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a short jog."

"Well I'm right behind you." Roman tied all his hair back up into a ponytail and followed after. The two glared at one another heatedly, managing to use the machines on either side of Dean. Before Ambrose could look up, the fake smiles returned to their faces.

Dean slowed his run down to a slow walk and removed his earphone. "You two must love following me around, huh?" He chuckled in spite of the frustration with earlier, and made sure to make eye contact with both men, not expecting to see anything but checking just in case. He watched as they scanned his 6'4" frame- positive they were sizing him up. That, he was sure he didn't just imagine.

Seth bit his lip before smiling again. "You've got a good build. Why not follow you?" He shrugged smoothly. "Maybe you wouldn't mind helping me workout sometime?"

Roman unnoticeably rolled his eyes and smiled to Seth, inserting himself in the conversation. "Seth, he's a patient in an asylum, not a personal trainer."

Both doctor and nurse shared a boisterous yet bitter laugh and Dean looked between them in confusion, chuckling unsurely and slightly offended for some reason. "I guess, ha, ha?" He suspiciously eyed the two and plugged his earphone back in, ramping up the machine again. He needed this five minute jog to wrap up his session before things it any more awkward.

As Ambrose closed his eyes to regain focus, Seth quietly yelled at the largest man who was sporting a smirk. _"Can't I get this close?! This close?!"_ Rollins motioned with his fingers.

Roman's full lips accentuated his stern mouthed reply. _"No."_ He huffed and got down to his own workout, running and ensuring that he ignored Seth. Rollins turned up his nose and followed suit. He wouldn't be outdone by the behemoth.

Each man started out at a relatively normal pace until Seth cranked his jog up a few octaves, a slower run forming. The notion didn't go unnoticed by Reigns and he did the same. Rollins leered in distaste and cranked the machine up more, Roman following his lead again. Fed up, Seth turned his machine ridiculously high, running like there was a dog behind him. Roman had a bit of a challenge, but never fell out of step with Seth; both of them furiously running and breaking a sweat.

The two were so focused they didn't catch Ambrose finishing up his jog between them. They also didn't hear his not so light voice. "I think I'm going to get a little bench in. Anybody gonna spot me?" The men hadn't faltered, still competing through the last minute of their run. Dean attempted to speak again, raising his voice. "Guys." Still no reply. "Gu-!" He inhaled deeply and frowned, preparing himself to scream for attention, but thought better of it. Why waste his energy? It wasn't like people ever listened to him. Why get bent out of shape about it now? Even if it was the two people who usually did hear him... "Whatever. I'm hitting the shower in my room." Dean shook his head and carried out his own words. Warm shower, here he'd come.

Finally finishing their little competition and completely out of breath, the two fell back on the floor. "Okay... so that...was not... a good idea," Seth forced out brokenly. Reigns nodded in agreement and attempted to steady his breathing. "Hey...where's...Ambrose?"

Roman looked around and shrugged, he finally got some sense of normalcy in his breathing and pointed out, "For an office pretty boy, you sure have got some legs on you."

"Shut up, Rome," Seth breathed out, lying down in exhaustion.

:::

Under the warm spray, Dean wanted to escape thinking about all that transpired today. He didn't want to think about how weird Roman and Seth were at lunch. He didn't want to think about the unusually flirtatious feeling he got from Seth or that hungry wolfish look he was sure Roman gave him. He didn't want to think about how both men pushed him aside left and right at some point. He didn't want to think about any of that because it all fell back to what Bray said. He was in denial about their "imaginary" relationship. If Wyatt was right, then what he saw at lunch was true. The way they pushed him aside- also true. What happened at the gym? All a matter of his crazy mind's fiction- but he was sure he wasn't crazy. Seth instilled the idea in him over the past two years and Rollins never lied to him...right? What if Roman and Seth were just making fun of him with the whole…'whatever" today?

Annoyed slightly, Dean stopped the water and stepped out the shower to look in the mirror. Worry lines marred his forehead. He was...worried? Bray had him worried? When did the man get under his skin? Ugh, Wyatt even had him questioning his very belief! He hated for people to get to him.

"Get out of my head, get out of my head!" Ambrose began chanting the mantra, rubbing all over his face and his hair frantically, aggressively, until he reached a crescendo. His anger and bottled frustration was redirected to the mirror over his sink. One swift punch later and the loud sound of shattering glass alerted a passerby of his rage. He continued to break away the glass with both of his hands until there was no more mirror left. His mind was still racing with thoughts as a lady from the medical staff crashed in.

"Mr. Ambrose, is everything- Eeekk!" She covered her eyes, finding that Ambrose was still naked, slightly aroused, and dripping water as he stood in front of the glass filled sink. "Doctor! Doctor!" She ran out the room screaming and Dean simply stared at his bleeding fists. Surprisingly, there wasn't any pain there. The pain he felt resided much much deeper.

* * *

Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews! They are super encouraging! You guys are the best! So here's your after Christmas present XD


	5. Setbacks in the Asylum

Setbacks in the Asylum

* * *

"Ambrose, I have some bad news."

Dean's eyes rolled lazily from side to side, the narcotics in his system starting to make him far too sedated as he sat in a chair.

"This little incident has to go on my report so it'll probably hold up your progress of getting out of here." Doctor Wade Barrett announced with less concern than his plain face displayed.

Ambrose just shrugged as best he could, slipping in and out of sleep. "I know. Can I go back to my room now?"

Barrett laughed incredulously at the response and folded his arms. "You must truly be mad, aye Ambrose?" He crossed the room towards the patient and squatted down with a smirk. "Your problem isn't anything a doctor or psychiatrist could cure. Your problem is all up here," Wade tapped the side of his own cranium softly and chuckled harder. "You're a bloody mad man just like Regal said."

As the words left his tongue and entered into Dean's ear, the patient dozed off. His still slightly conscious mind swam with the memories of his old psych doctor, William Regal. The things Regal said to him. The way the man made him feel. It was degrading and mostly worth forgetting. At one point, he was sure he would be in his imprisonment much longer thanks to Regal's teachings.

_"You know why I understand you, Dean? Because we're the same. We are both cursed wretches, monsters without a future. It's in your eyes, Ambrose; the look of a misfortunate man who knows his fate but won't accept it. Accept that you'll never be able to keep anything worth having. Accept that you'll never escape here. And Ambrose, just accept the crazy miserable sociopath that you are."  
_  
The two years with Seth and heavy medication erased plenty of the memories but those words replayed religiously in his mind. Of all the wounds Roman healed, that scar survived. Those words he couldn't forget; it was like a bruise that wouldn't go away.

"Hey! Did you hear me? I said you can go now!" Ambrose jolted from his light slumber and turned. Wade snarled at the man, pointing towards the door rudely and beginning his walk to another patient's room. "Hey Dustin Rhodes, I've got some bad news for you!"

Ambrose lied in the still for a while, alone in his thoughts, aggression, and slight depression. He just wanted to be done with everything right about now. A nap. He wanted a nap too. Willing himself to move from the gurney, he started his challenging hike to his room. Just like the other day, he barely made it to the destination. Momentarily he leaned against the door before opening it and going to plop on his bed. No more thinking. No more remembering. No more hurting for now. Just sleep.

:::

After the gym incident that day, Roman and Seth had went home. It was well pass the time that they got off of work and the nightshift was supposed to be on. They hadn't seen Ambrose before their departure, and because it was a Friday and neither man worked that entire weekend, they wouldn't see Ambrose until two days after.

That Monday when they returned to the asylum, coincidently they parked right next to one another in the lot. Rollins was the first to notice Roman- purposely shoving the man and walking pass him- inadvertently causing Reigns to waste his cup of coffee on the lapel of his business suit. Roaring loudly, Roman threw the drink to the ground, ripping the suit jacket from his body and going back to the car. Again in victory Seth smirked. He fixed his bunned hair once more and stepped into the asylum. The halls were so eerily white, so bland in comparison to the colorful array of patients- especially his Dean. Rollins strolled to his office with the rather chipper thought.

Today would be the day. He thought about it long and hard after realizing that Brad's advice just didn't work. Sure he got a cheap pop from Dean but it wasn't as effective as Maddox promised- his legs actually still ached from the extreme running. But, yes. Today he'd meet Ambrose for lunch and lay everything on the table. It would be sudden, but the eccentric other breathed spontaneity. As Rollins reached the door to his office, Brad suddenly emerged from the room. Seth stopped him immediately. "What were you doing in my office?"

Maddox curiously turned and perked seeing the doctor. "Ah, you're here!" He pointed inside the room. "I didn't know when you were coming in so I left you a few messages."

"For what?"

"One from the higher ups."

"Okay." Seth motioned for him to go on.

"Yes, I heard that they are giving you a call on something important soon."

Rollins squinted in thought, a little suspicious. The higher ups...what could they want? "Okay. And what else?"

"And the other was about..." Maddox rubbed his chin. "Oh! About Ambrose."

Seth waited patiently, starting to open his door. "And it said?"

"Right..." Brad cleared his throat and pointed down the hall. "Ambrose...was in...the emergency room."

"What?!" Seth dropped his keys from the initial shock.

"Yes, that was it."

He suddenly tensed in panic. "Why? What happened? Where is he?"

Brad calmly thought, "His room now, I'm sure, but he-"

Before the man could get out another word, Seth was gone, running off to Dean's room. Rollins was sure he ran into a dozen people in his high-speed dash, but he didn't care. Dean was the only thing important right now.

As he approached the door he noticed Rome was there as well, clad in the deep blue dress shirt that was under the tainted suit jacket. He banged on the heavy metal door harshly. "Open up, Ambrose. Now." His face was stern as usual, but as Seth advanced closer he could see the distress plaguing the man. Roman turned to Rollins, anger from the spilt coffee disseminated and replaced by vexation.

Seth nodded at the door. "I guess you heard."

"Yeah," the simple answer was gritted out and Roman banged on the door again. "But I don't know much. No one's telling me anything."

"Same here." Both men waited expectantly until they heard footsteps approaching. The sound wasn't abnormal, just regular pitter-patter; knowing that, eased some jitters. Each anticipated the slow jiggling of the handle followed by the slow easing of the door.

Ambrose tiredly scratched his head as he stood in the doorway. He'd obviously just woken up and hadn't fully come to, but he looked fine. Tired but not unusual. That alone was enough to relieve both the men. "What did I do this time?"

Just as Roman was about to offer a small smile he noticed the bandaged hands caught in Dean's hair. Instantly he was worried once again. "You tell me." Ambrose followed Roman's gaze and immediately dropped his hands to his sides but it was obviously too late. "Let us in," Reigns demanded.

Dean groaned and stalled momentarily before giving up. It wasn't like he ever wanted to say no to Roman anyway. The young man opened the door further before walking over to plop on his bed. Dean sat with his hands folded, waiting.

Soon enough, Roman stepped in with Seth right behind. While Seth sat down, Roman didn't stop until he was hovering over Ambrose. He eyed the man. "Show me." The simple command was all it took for Dean to reluctantly hold out his taped up appendages. Roman cringed but Seth was the first to speak.

"Dean...what did you do?"

"I broke something." Ambrose calmly answered.

Seth blinked nervously, not comprehending. "Broke what, Dean?"

The patient sighed and shrugged. "Is it really important?"

"Broke what?" Roman barked this time with authority.

Dean's pale blues looked up to Rome, childishly fighting the other man's demand if only for a second. But only for a second. He sighed again and pointed. "Bathroom mirror. Shattered it.

"Why?" Rollins asked a little anxiously, leaning in the bathroom to check on the damage. The custodians still hadn't even cleaned up the blood in there.

"I don't know. I was tired."

Seth walked over to sit on Dean's bed next to him. "This," he picked up one of the paws, "isn't tired. This is frustration. Anger. Something explosive. I know the difference when it comes to you. What set you off? Talk to me, Dean."

Dean shrugged again, laughing humorlessly. "I don't know, I mean, it was Friday. Maybe the food. Maybe the staff. Just maybe everything else." When Ambrose turned his head, he could already tell Seth wasn't going to buy that. It would've been too hard to tell the men that they were the 'what' though- especially if they did it to make fun of him or he read the signs wrong. No way would he deal with that embarrassment. He groaned and held up his hands. "Just don't worry about it. I'm dealing with it."

"Dean-"

"Don't worry about it," He insisted.

Rollins was not easily swayed but he would drop the questioning for now. His eyes wandered to the wounded hands that Roman began to slowly pick up. The muscle bound nurse ran his thumb over the bandaging before looking up at the patient. "It's tight."

Ambrose's eyes shifted downward, refocusing his attention. "Kind of." A simple response.

"It hurt?"

Dean didn't answer right away until Roman attempted to forcefully grip the hands. "Yeah," he managed while jerking his hands back towards himself.

Roman stroked the wounds with long slender fingers, his face still very somber but concerned. "Let me rewrap it."

Dean groaned and scratched his head. "I don't know. The cuts are pretty bad to look at. It's like stitches-palooza."

Roman ignored the protest and began to unravel the white medical wrap. "Idiot doctor put more pressure on the wounds by tying it so tight." The statements were partially angry, partially informing. As Roman finished, he allowed Dean to stretch his hands, the thin damaged appendages jerking as they tried to close and open freely. Even though Dean was putting on, the pain it caused was reflected on his face. Reigns took Dean's hands in his own and examined them. "Those other bandages haven't been changed since Friday." He didn't need Dean's confirmation. He was sure enough. Retrieving a new roll of bandages completely, Roman gently wrapped them around the wounded extensions, gaining a light sigh of relief from Ambrose. "Better?" He asked.

Dean smiled briefly, flashing a dimple. "Yeah." His answer earned him the usual of having his hair ruffled by the big man.

"Good." Roman stood to his feet and dusted his gray suit pants off. He walked towards the door and stopped as he grabbed the knob, turning back to Dean. "We're having lunch together today."

Ambrose turned to Seth and pointed between the two of them. "You and him?"

"No," Roman rolled his eyes quickly. "Me and you. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Seth didn't get a good feeling from the way Roman looked over the seated man. His gut told him that they had extremely similar intentions, and if that was true, he couldn't let Reigns go through with it. "So are you going to join us?" Seth interjected spinning Ambrose by his shoulders to his falsely planted smile. He only barely caught Roman mouthing "what" in baffled stupefaction out his periphery.

Skeptically the man asked. "Oh, so you meant all of us together?" Seth nodded, keeping Dean's attention diverted from Roman who was refuting the idea. "Sure." Roman silently screamed in defeat while Seth smiled brighter. "So do I just meet you in the cafeteria around 2:00 or-" Suddenly Roman barged over and snatched Seth by the arm, dragging him out the door and stopping Dean's conversation completely.

Left on his own Dean sat in bewilderment, his otherwise dormant frustration beginning to rise. He didn't mind demands when they were clear, but for the other men to tell him to come for lunch and then leave out the details… that was downright nerve wrecking at this point. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ambrose sighed. He really should've been euphoric that they invited him. It was just that Bray's words still haunted him, still plagued his thoughts. To only make matters worse, he had overheard numerous amounts of nurses and doctors all around the asylum over the weekend. After the little accident in the bathroom, they were all certain that Ambrose was crazy.

_"Something is wrong with him."_

_"Yeah he's totally weird."_

_"Did you hear what he did?"_

_"O. M. G!"_

_"Crazy, right?"_

_"Poor thing. He really needs someone to look after him."_

_"Yeah, he would never be able to function outside of these walls. I feel like he would understand the electric chair better."_

_"Guess that's how it is."_

_"Those officials totally blew their chance. Maybe they should've just put him out of his misery when they had the opportunity."_

That last comment resided with Dean the most. A wasted opportunity? His life after the judge made the verdict- everyday that he lived- was just a wasted opportunity? That was spiritually crushing, and combined with Bray's words, he couldn't fathom a way to act unphased. He was sure the men would pick up on his plight and it was far too complicated to try to explain.

Lying back on his bed, Dean agreed with himself on a simple plan: to avoid talking, he'd just listen. All figured out. It would be rude but that wouldn't be a huge stretch from how he normally acted. It would work just fine as long as he didn't think too much and his mind didn't wander. Now how could he ensure that...?

Ambrose checked his bedside and grabbed one of the many pill bottles close by. Reading the name and description, he downed three tablets. Even though he hated taking them, they were sure to mellow him out. And they had plenty of time to kick in, the time only being noon. No more thinking. No more worries. Just a nice lunch.

:::

Brad doubled over in laughter as he leaned against Rollins' desk. "You're kidding me!" He clapped his hands trying to get all of the humor out in some way.

Seth rolled his eyes with his cheek leaning in his palm. "I don't care how much nurses get, he's paying for this."

Dolph, another psychiatrist and friend of Rollins, shook his head and pointed to the shirt. "So how did that happen again?"

Brad threw a hand up in front of Ziggler and tried to compose his chuckles. "All I saw was Roman pulling him out of Ambrose's room and then rip! Off goes the whole right sleeve!" Again, Brad's laughter spiked as the incident was repeated.

"So this Roman guy was a little too strong for his own good?" Dolph smiled lightly.

"Idiot," Seth mumbled in embarrassment. "Who uses that much force?" In a huff, he flittered with the damaged material. "I've got somewhere to be in fifteen minutes, and I don't even have another shirt."

"Don't worry. I've got a T or whatevs. I'll send it through Maddox when I go back to my wing." Ziggler nonchalantly shrugged. "No biggie."

Seth sighed. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Don't even mention it," Dolph waved with his hand. Smiling, he interjected. "Hey, you got AJ off my hands! Taking on a client like that, I owe you my life!"

"Ahh, yes." Brad stared off, "Just walking by her room, you can smell the crazy." He chuckled to himself. "Speaking of crazy, is Ambrose addicted to you yet? My advice worked like a charm, right?" His self assured grin was as overconfident and snobbish as he was.

That grin was completely worth shooting down. "No, actually and I don't think I'll ever listen to you again." Seth sneered while he rolled up his sleeves.

"Wait," Dolph asked, "we talking crazy creepy Ambrose? The one who..." Ziggler squinted questioningly and pointed to his hands. "...wrecked his hands, right? What's going on with him?"

Seth opened his mouth but Brad playfully spoke first. "Well, our little psychiatrist here is trying to seduce him into a relationship. At 2:00 they're supposed to have a romantic lunch."

Ziggler's eyes bulged slightly and he laughed. "Seriously? Wow," Dolph smiled and thought to himself. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. Hey, maybe the guy has a soft side. He's got a nice body and those dimples are pretty cute." He snickered a little softer. "But I don't know, Ro. If I were you, I think I'd probably lean more towards getting Reigns' attention."

"So I'm not the only one who thinks that!" Brad triumphantly smirked.

"Yeah. You and him, you both have a good look but Ambrose's face is just kind of..."

"Eccentric," Maddox finished getting a hard nod of confirmation from Ziggler.

"Or plain. Plain works too," Dolph added, getting confirmation from Brad this time.

"His face isn't eccentric! And it's not plain! Who asked you anyway?!" Slightly annoyed, Seth began to argue but his ringing phone delayed him.

He put the discussion on hold as he answered the call. "Hello, Dr. Rollins speaking."

The voice on the other line was authoritatively sweet. _"Hello, Mr. Rollins. It's Stephanie McMahon, your boss."  
_  
Seth felt a chill run over him from the woman's tone. There was always something eerie about the boss no matter how nice she pretended to be. "Of course, Mrs. McMahon. Is there something you needed?"

_"Yes actually,"_ she chuckled through the phone. _"I wanted to make sure you were going to be available in about twenty minutes."_

"Uh..." Rollins looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes from now..." He whined inwardly. "I'll be at lunch."

_"Oh, good because I don't want you to leave this phone until my husband calls in twenty minutes."  
_  
He rushed to politely object. "But I have something important to do then. Can it wait? Or can he call me sooner?"

_"Rollins, he has something important to say. The call shouldn't even take five minutes. You can wait a little longer. I'm sure whatever you have to do is still going to be there when he's done speaking with you. "  
_  
With a defeated sigh, Seth massaged his forehead. "I understand, Mrs. McMahon."

_"Good. I'll be seeing you soon."_

"Alright." At that point, Seth stopped listening all together. He was too upset with having to be late for lunch with Dean. He hung up seconds later and groaned in frustration.

"So," Dolph started, "what did she say?"

Seth tapped the table top. "I'm waiting for a call in twenty minutes."

"Ooo," Brad found interest as per usual. "From?"

"The C.O.O." Seth huffed. "Can you believe that? Waiting twenty minutes for a five minute call!"

"Wait," Dolph thoughtfully leaned his head to the side. "Didn't you say you were meeting Ambrose in like ten minutes?"

Angrily, Rollins dropped his head. "Yeah. I'm supposed to."

Dolph shrugged. "You can still go. Me and Busybody here will listen out for the call. That's not a problem."

Perking up, Seth lifted his head. "Really?"

"Sure. Why not?" Dolph turned to look at Brad for confirmation. "We'll just run, get the shirt, get back here, and you can go. If he calls while you're out then we'll come get you. You're gone five minutes and then you get back to your seduction."

"Perfect," Seth smiled in relief. "Wait- it's not seduction!" Ignoring the argument, Brad and Dolph left the room quickly.

:::

Roman groaned with impatience, frantically looking back and forth between his watch. He was in the gym downstairs with his actual patient, but he knew where he needed to be.

After the failure of implementing the Uso's advice, Roman's entire weekend was fixed on his newest plan of attack. He needed to tell Dean how he felt straight up. And what better time and place than over lunch. The suddenness would be awkward, no doubt, but Ambrose's entire being reeked of awkward from his attitude to his movement. He would actually probably embrace the confession with open arms. All he needed was to get Seth out of the picture for a few minutes and Ambrose was his for the taking.

With only ten minutes to spare, Reigns was praying that the foreign patient hurriedly finished up his workout. As he ultimately gave up, Roman waved and left the man. The guy was stable enough to get back to his room safely without incident, or at least that was the hope.

Racing down the hall, Roman checked his watch again. Yes, he could get to Ambrose in five minutes. No problem. He rounded a familiar bend before running into a smaller figure.

"Hey, watch it!" The smaller man who was also rushing scowled. As Roman recognized the man, he didn't even turn to apologize. The other gritted his teeth in anger. "Oh you again! You owe me a shirt!"

Reigns rolled his eyes- as he had become accustomed to it recently- and kept walking. "Do I?"

"Yeah!" Rollins began to walk up with Roman. "I've been reduced to a spliced T-Shirt!" Seth poked at the baby blue garment Dolph delivered that was cut into a deep V around the neck. "This isn't professional."

Both men hustled to get to the cafeteria but the insults never stopped. "After the coffee this morning and including yourself in my lunch arrangements, I owe you a whole lot more than that shirt." Roman growled cutting his eyes at Seth.

"I was already going to ask Dean to lunch so you were the one butting in," Seth called back bumping Roman as he did earlier. Staggering slightly, Roman ran back and shoved the smaller man completely into the wall. The shrill yell the man let out made Roman smirk triumphantly and he kept walking until a voice called to him.

"Reigns."

He turned his head just so before stopping. Oh no. "Can't this wait, Dusty?"

The old portly blonde doctor motioned with his hands. "Now I ain't about to talk you to death. I just saw you had some unfinished papers to update for your patient, Leo Krueger."

"Those papers will still be there after lunch." Roman nearly whined. "I've got somewhere to be right now."

"Oh no Daddy, that ain't gonna fly. You need to do your job so I can do mine. Patient evaluations are coming up and I can't have the authorities breathing down my throat. I just got rehired." Dusty complained and ushered Roman away. "Now come on. It should only take about five minutes."

Roman stared at Seth's face that was now grinning a tad madly, his gaped front teeth showing. He sneered angrily and stomped off with Dusty. "Five minutes, Dusty. Five minutes," he emphasized.

Seth waved curtly and called back. "That's five minutes you're going to regret missing, Rome."

"Go shoot yourself," the last insult was faded as Dusty and Roman were far down the hall already.

Victoriously, Seth set back to making his way to Ambrose. He reached the double doors of the cafeteria and successfully expelled air. Finally, he was the one on top. As he gripped the handle another hand gripped his shoulder. Turning slowly, Seth's face dropped. "Please don't tell me..."

Brad nodded. "He's on the line. Said he needs you right away."

Rollins closed his eyes and swore to himself, banging his head against the door in front of him. Trying to calm his frustration he counted down. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five...It's only five minutes, Seth." Groaning, he rushed back to his office with Maddox right behind.


	6. Altercation in the Asylum

Altercation in the Asylum

* * *

Seth hung up the phone with a piqued interest. The yellow notepad he used was now filled with notes, some important ones highlighted. The call from Hunter Helmsley, the C.O.O was extremely informative. Rollins had a lot to prepare for, the most important being Dean's upcoming psyche evaluation and interview. He needed to set aside a date for Dean's supervised leave before the interview as well. That was bound to be fun. Maybe he could arrange it close to Ambrose's birthday. The date was right around the corner. A nice little trip that would be. Now he really had something to talk to Ambrose about at lunch.

Oh wait...

What time was it?!

Seth's head snapped towards the clock on his wall, cringing to find that it was five minutes until 3:00. How could he be nearly a whole hour late?! Standing abruptly, Seth rushed out the office. This couldn't get any worse or so he thought until he collided with Roman who was also rushing to the same destination. Stumbling backwards, Rollins fell into a storage closet, the door swinging open on impact. "Sesus!" He yelled cradling his head in pain. He pointed towards the man accusingly. "Why are you here?! Weren't you with Dean?!"

Roman gazed at the man, slightly shocked, slightly annoyed. "I thought you were! Do you see what time it is?"

"My call with the C.O.O. ran over." Seth complained, trying to get to his feet.

"Always running your mouth."

"Shut up," The smaller doctor commanded. "And your excuse?"

"I had to write up a physical wellness evaluation for a patient. I didn't expect it to take this much time." Roman swatted his hair back scowling at the ordeal. "I don't know why they make that stupid form so long."

Finally recoiling from discombobulating, Seth folded his arms condescendingly. "Aww, Dummy needed help doing a simple write-up?"

"What?" Roman twitched.

Defensively, Seth raised his hands. "Don't be upset though; muscle heads like you don't usually know how to do any office work." As the words left Rollins lips, he witnessed Roman's scowl being directed towards him. Stepping out of the doorway, he met the look with his own sneer. "Yup," Seth stood chest to chest with the larger male, "only good for your body. Your mind?" He took his index finger and tapped it harshly against the other man's dome. "Not so much."

At that point, Roman snapped. Roaring with conviction, he bulldozed Rollins- grabbing the man's shirt and driving him into the storage closet. Seth's back hit hard steel shelves as Reigns pressed him out against the wall. "I'm sick of your mouth, twerp." Roman breathed threateningly. "I'm going to beat this pretty little face of yours. Then no one- let alone Ambrose- is going to want you." Chocking, Rollins tried to reach behind him for any arbitrary weapon that may have been around. Knocking down mops, toilet paper, and empty spray bottles, Seth struggled to find anything of use. He searched as Reigns' hold got tighter until he gripped a dirty feather duster. Shrugging, Seth fanned the tool in Roman's eyes, the dirt making him drop Seth, turn away, and he rub the bothered orbs. Seth made a run for the door but escape wasn't that easy. Among the sullied air, Roman snatched Rollins' shirt- yanking the man back in and ripping the already spliced T.

An unmanly squeal escaped Seth's lips as he found himself shirtless and pinned underneath a seething, now red watery-eyed, Reigns. Rollins couldn't help but swallow thickly considering the predicament. Roman's growl was menacingly low as he closed in face to face to Seth. "Consider yourself dead, Pretty Boy."

Suddenly there was a loud yell of "Hey!" and both men turned. Standing with a serious grimace was Ambrose himself. He eyed Seth and Roman up and down continuously. "So this is where you were, huh?"

Immediately the confrontation washed away. Too shocked for words, Roman and Seth just stood there embarrassed and dumbfounded. They looked between one another at the current position, already seeing the misinterpretation. Snapping from the daze, Seth was the first to speak, covering his chest up and turning to Dean. "Look, now I know this looks bad Dean but-"

Ambrose disinterestedly cut his eyes at the man and shook his head. "I already see what's going on. I mean it makes perfect sense. Why even explain it?"

"No but Dean-" Roman started almost pleadingly.

"Look," the patient interrupted, laughing slightly. "I said don't explain, alright? I get why you were late." He smiled lazily and held out his hands. "You both wanted to take a shower before our date too, right?"

The discomforting silence was thick, no one moving besides the flamboyant sway Dean had going on.

"…What?" Roman blinked in perplexity. He and Seth looked to one another uncertainly as Dean let out an uncharacteristically happy string of giggles. "Did you say…shower?"

"Yeah, man. Wash up and whatever." Ambrose peeked his head in the closet and looked around in amazement. "Oh yeah, there's definitely enough room."

Reigns and Rollins quietly mouthed their confusion shrugging in stupefaction. Seth followed Dean's gaze and arched a brow worriedly. "Enough room for what?"

Laughing coyly, Ambrose's dimples were on full display. "For us all to get in this shower, Seth. What else?"

"Dean, what are you talking about?" As Roman confusedly asked the question, Dean chuckled a little more before taking off his boots and lining them against the wall. He toed off his socks next and lifted his tank top over his head. Roman and Seth watched, glued to the scene until Ambrose was at his jeans. Figuring out what was coming next, each man attempted to stop him. "Dean, no!" Of course by that time he had already shucked his pants down to his ankles rather blissfully. The only thing left on the modestly exposed patient was the short silver chain around his neck but nothing else. Seth and Roman reddened at the sight, not being able to look away or close their mouths.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Dean squeezed his way in the cramped storage closet. Easing between the men, he pressed his back up against Roman's chest with his front nudging Rollins further against the shelves. Trying to be respectful to the awkward situation, Roman and Seth attempted to get as much room as they could away from the naked patient. He obviously was not in his right mind.

Dean smiled in liberation and moved his hands through his mop of hair. "Oh yeah, that water's great." Still Seth and Roman hadn't moved from their spot, neither of their brains fully functioning at the moment. Taking notice, Ambrose looked between them, smirking "C'mon you two, lighten up. Seth, Ro, we're all guys here. Don't be uncomfortable." He grabbed Roman's hand and put a nearby sponge in it. Gently, he tugged Roman up against his back and guided the hand to his hip. "Here Rome, you wash my back. And Seth…" He grabbed the same feather duster from earlier, pulling Seth into him and leading his hands. "You can wash the front." Seth didn't need to look down to know what he was feeling, his jaw dropping open and his face turning bright red.

"This is so wrong, this is so wrong," Seth shakily whimpered out, immediately releasing Ambrose and dropping the feather duster.

"I'll get it," Dean called, beginning to bend over.

"And no you won't." Hastily Roman grabbed Ambrose's waist, keeping him upright. He took a moment to breathe in before shaking Dean slightly. "Dean, what's wrong with you?"

Ambrose chuckled and rolled his head onto Roman's shoulder, closing his eyes. "I waited so long. I waited and waited and waited but no one showed up. But my friends were there with me. First there were three, then another one, and then one more." He smirked affectionately and nuzzled Roman's neck. In a singsong way he continued. "Then I won. No more hiding. No more little games. I found you two. I found…you…" As the sentence trailed off, Seth started to notice Dean fading. Only seconds later did he pass out, nearly dropping to the floor before Roman caught him.

"…Geez." Seth breathed, examining Ambrose. He still needed a moment to get himself together. "What was that all about?" As Roman shrugged, Rollins moved to check Dean's clothes. In his pocket he found a pill bottle. "What's this?'

Roman snatched the bottle and scanned the label, cursing as he reached the end. He chugged the still occupied bottle down the hall. "Ugh! I told those idiots not to give him these!" Rubbing his chin heatedly, Roman swore louder. "I can't blame anybody but me. I should've taken the medicine tray to him myself!"

Seth gazed questioningly at the tossed object. "What was in there?"

Attempting to arrange and carry the blacked out man a bit easier, Roman carried his limp body bridal style. He had some difficulty taking off his own shirt but it was necessary in order to cover Dean and allow the man to retain some modesty. "Diazepam," Roman sneered. "You know, like Valium."

"Oh." Worriedly, Rollins stood in front of Roman. "How much do you think he took?"

"I don't know." The large man cradled Ambrose's face in his hand, examining the lifelessness. His eyebrows arched together depressingly. "I specifically told them not to leave these in his room! He doesn't need it!" Seth watched indecisively as Roman tenderly yet almost sadly nuzzled Dean's unconscious face. "He really doesn't need it." He wanted to be mad at Roman, argue with him about snuggling Ambrose but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The timing was wrong and the scene was kind of…bittersweet.

Instead of fighting, Rollins decided that it would've just been easier to be useful. "You're carrying him back to his room, right?" Seth walked towards the pile of Ambrose's things. "I'll grab his clothes." He gathered up all the things and nudged Roman. "Let's get him in a bed somewhere."

Almost incredulously Roman stared. After a while, he simply nodded. "Right."

The two men strolled in concern for the third not talking just thinking, worrying, lamenting. As they reached the room and Dean was laid down, Seth turned to Roman.

"First there were three, then another one, and then one more," Seth quoted. He cleared his throat and shrugged. "That's five. I think that's all he took."

"I hope so."

"That's not lethal is it?"

Roman swiped his hair back and shook his head. "No and Dean's tolerance for medication is a little high so he'll probably flush it out by tomorrow. I don't think the side effects will be that bad either."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

There was another uncomfortably thick silence.

"Hey, Roman?" Seth shuffled from foot to foot before rubbing the back of his neck. "I know I said it but…Dean doesn't seem to think you're too bad at being a nurse."

Roman again looked stunned from the comment. A smile tugged his lips slightly, but then his face turned as plain as usual. He couldn't let himself forget what he was fighting for. No moments of weakness for anybody- no matter how... _cute_... they were being. He simply nodded and ruffled Seth's hair. "Dean's expecting us for lunch tomorrow. I doubt he'll remember anything from today so it looks like we have another chance." Roman grabbed his shirt from Ambrose and pulled the blanket over him. Sighing, he led Seth out into the hallway and patted his shoulder. "Go home and get some rest, Pretty Boy."

As Roman walked down the opposing hall, Seth couldn't help but feel that something about the usual insult wasn't as insulting as usual. He gazed, mystified at the retreating man before slapping his face. "Focus, Seth! He's the enemy. Don't let it get to you. Don't let it get to you." He fixed his hair once more before taking off down the hall. There was too much on his mental plate to be thinking like that. He had to focus and tomorrow, the competition was back on.

* * *

As you can see, I popped out two more chapters so soon! ^^ but it's because I really appreciate the encouraging reviews, faves, and follows! I love that you guys enjoy this story on any level :) It really means a lot. I hope I won't disappoint!

And Geez, can Dean go any time at all without hurting himself? XD


	7. Recovery in the Asylum

Recovery in the Asylum

* * *

Just as Roman predicted, Dean had no recollection of the previous day's events. Consequently, he had little memory of anything too recent really, questioning what happened to his hands among other things. He didn't even remember the day at the gym as far as they knew. It was unnerving for both Seth and Roman but they just went along with everything and arranged lunch as scheduled. Normalcy was a great idea in times like these.

Unbeknownst to either man, Dean was having a bit of a mental struggle. He couldn't sit at ease between Roman and Seth, and he wasn't completely sure why. While he was foggy on most of the recent past, he could just remember hearing Rollin's seductive voice accompanied by the visual of him shirtless. What little he remembered of Roman got him just as heated. He could see his eyes- those grey orbs madly intense- as Reigns prowled towards him. It was hard to look at either of them with those images stuck in his head, especially considering how unusually touchy they were or the too gentle way they would say some things. And the restricting jeans offered no help. Whether the visuals were imagined or broken memories, Dean wasn't as relaxed as he could be, but he didn't want to show it. Then he'd have to explain and he wasn't willing to do that until he fully pieced together what happened. Agreeing with himself, Ambrose would simply play it off as normally as he could.

As Roman walked off to refill his coffee glass, Seth broke down everything he had collected on the phone the previous day. Eating from his halved peanut butter and jelly, Seth wiped his mouth. "So there are a few things I think we could do to make sure this interview goes well." Rollins rolled up his sleeves and folded his arms on the table. "First, I think we can-"

"Nope," Dean simply verbalized while ripping the crust away from his sandwich.

"What do you mean 'nope'?" Seth abruptly asked.

"Just no." Ambrose bit into the snack before tossing it back on his plate. He turned to see Seth's stern features and shrugged. "Look. I know how these triennials work. This isn't my first time coming to the dance. I already know that my performance during that interview doesn't count." He licked his lips. "Doesn't matter." Ambrose shrugged again. "No matter what I do, the higher ups aren't giving me the okay to leave here. They'll find every reason to keep me in and could care less. Six years? Ah, three more won't kill him." Ambrose emphasized his discontented disgust. "I'm a criminal, Seth. You know that."

Rollins stared at Dean before a huge smile broke out across his face.

He laughed down towards the table slightly and rubbed his beard. "Maybe two years ago I would've believed that, Ambrose. Just maybe." The smile was much kinder now as he locked eyes with Dean. "But what makes this time different is that I'm not Regal. I don't think you're a monster, a failure, or whatever other stupid thing he said. No, you're like a lock and I'm your proverbial key. " Seth grabbed his coffee cup and sipped from it. He nodded with sincerity as he continued with the utmost seriousness. No smiles, just to underline the intensity. "I promised I was going to save you, Dean. That's my only purpose in life right now. My only goal. My only pleasure. My only passion. The only thing I think about day in and day out. " Seth was almost sure he saw the color rise in Ambrose's cheeks but he wouldn't take his eyes off the man. "It's just you."

By that time, Ambrose had stopped eating and was now toying with the tablecloth as he looked down. "Yeah right." His cheeks were a deeper shade of pink but he wouldn't give Rollins the satisfaction of seeing that.

"I'm serious. I'm going to make sure this goes well for us, Dean. Can you trust that?"

"Why should I?" Ambrose grumbled. "You probably say that to-"

Purposefully the doctor grabbed Dean's shoulders and turned Ambrose towards him. He needed those blue eyes to meet his chocolate ones. "Forget about everyone else." Rollins hesitated briefly but seeing the reddened cheeks- the telltale sign of Ambrose's embarrassment- pushed him to the next move. Languidly, Seth's hands made their way down onto Dean's lazily gaped jean clad thighs, caressing the thick muscles. "Right now, it's only about you and I. Me and you. Us. Do you get that?" By now, Seth had leaned in discomfortingly close to underline his words. The young man inched a bit closer, Ambrose too stunned to move, and he nearly breathed out. "I've got something I want to tell you, Dean."

Ambrose couldn't keep his eyes off Seth's lightly parted lips, his own gaping minimally. For a guy, Rollins always had a pretty face, Dean thought. And in a moment like this, it was hard not to stare in appreciation. Shakily he exhaled. "...A- about what?"

Seth could feel the edgy breath coming from Dean; he was so close. "I told you. Us." The thick tension hung heavy in the air and both couldn't help but fall victim to its pull. There was so little space. If they just moved a little closer...

"That coffee is great." Roman patted Dean's shoulder making him jolt immediately. Dean incredulously gawked at Rollins- realization of what had almost happened hitting him- and turned back into the table as the largest man joined their company once more. Reigns smirked at Seth's silent fit behind Dean's back, followed by the disgruntled pout he gave him. The nurse bit into his hoagie coolly, lunch for the big man a lot beefier than either of his cohorts. "So, is the interview thing straightened out?"

Rollins glared at Reigns' innocently polite smile before condensing his rage, disguising it with a pleasant tone. "Yes, actually. I think Dean's willing to listen to me on this." Seth retorted sounding as sugary sweet as he could muster. They had to keep up the 'no fighting' facade after all.

"Really?" Roman laughed and drank from his mug. "He never listens to anybody."

Dean stared at Roman seconds before he became embarrassingly uncomfortable again, looking back to the table cloth. "Well no one listens to me." He could literally feel Roman and Seth's sarcastic comebacks and immediately altered his statement. "Two in a million doesn't cut it."

"You usually seem to think it's enough." Rome sipped his drink nonchalantly.

"Shut up, would ya?" Ambrose's rebuttal wasn't as demanding as he intended it to be. He bit off his sandwich again and threw it down on the plate.

"Yo, Ro." Seth turned to see Dolph by the door urgently calling him over.

The doctor perked excitedly before pointing an index finger at his company. "I'll be right back." He got up from the table and strolled over to Ziggler in a rush.

Dean glanced momentarily at Seth's departure but then turned back to the table. "What's so interesting about that tablecloth that you keep staring at it?" Roman chuckled. He put his coffee mug on the table and rubbed Dean's back. "Something wrong?"

It took Dean a moment to think of a good lie. The action that was meant to soothe him was doing quite the opposite, delaying his thinking quite a bit. "Nah, just uh…" He clenched and unclenched his hands exaggeratedly. "A little uncomfortable."

There was a momentary pause before Roman grabbed Dean's hands and started gently working the muscles in them. Ambrose jumped from the contact but convinced himself not to overreact. He needed to stay leveled, even if that meant swallowing the gasp that almost elevated out of his chest.

Reigns watched Dean's face intently. One of the many pleasures of delivering a massage to his patient was to see the extremely wound up man, melt under the treatment. There was a certain tense concentration on the unconventionally handsome face so the nurse made sure to be twice as precise with his touch. He gently unraveled the bandaging and started his caresses again. "Feel good?"

The lowly muttered question floated in the air and unceasingly through Dean's ears. _Amazing actually_, the patient thought. Subsequently Ambrose's eyes slipped shut. He needed to calm his nerves, yes, but Roman's massages always put him in such an inescapable stupor. With the way Reigns' softly padded thumbs insistently pressed against the flesh of his sore palms, Dean had to bite his lip. The man was too good at his job.

"Dean, I've been thinking." Ambrose's eyebrows arched as he held back a whimper, Roman's index fingers tickling the sensitive middles of his paws.

The big man laced his large lean hands in Ambrose's, running his thumbs up and down the sides. "Geez, Rome." Dean reluctantly moaned out. He was ultimately losing the battle against self-control. Roman's hands were like electricity on his overly sensitive appendages. Not trusting his own voice, Dean cleared his throat. "Y-yeah? So? About what?"

Ambrose felt the sudden stillness. He waited shortly before cracking his eyes and catching Roman's ever calm optics. Reigns freed one of his hands from Dean's and wiped back a rebellious strand of hair that was sticking to the other's forehead, the hand nestling itself behind the other man's ear in the mop of auburn locks. "Us."

All Dean could do was knit his eyebrows and choke down a lump in his throat, especially when the planted hand gingerly tugged him closer. Roman's leg had at some point got tangled between his own in the chair and Dean wasn't sure what the next move was, but when he saw Reigns closing in the gap between them he couldn't object. All he could do was watch the full incoming lips.

"Someone's enjoying themselves too much." Dean snatched his hands away from Roman and his eyes snapped up to see Seth standing behind his chair, giving Roman a heated look. In return, Reigns licked a smirk onto his lips and went back to his coffee. Rollins smiled nicely to Dean and held up a finger again. "One more moment. Hey Rome, can I talk to you real quick?" He turned his attention to the large man and motioned to the door.

Silently the man followed, making certain to pat Ambrose on the head before he left the table- a small reminder for him to stay put. He folded his arms across his chest with a smirk even more casual than the first time. "You want something?"

Seth squinted aggressively towards the man and jabbed him in the chest with an accusing finger. "You've got a lot of nerve, you know that?"

"I've got nerve?" Roman chuckled quietly in Seth's face. "_I promised you I was going to save you, Dean. That's my only purpose in life right now. My only goal. My only pleasure. My only passion. The only thing I think about day in and day out. It's just you. _Isn't that what you said?" The nurse mocked. "And you say I've got nerve."

"Hey, I used my words!" Rollins defended. "You…" He jabbed the man's chest again, "were over there molesting the guy!"

"He said he was in pain. I was doing my job." Roman retorted.

"You were getting ahead of yourself." Seth laughed before sternly shoving the man. "Come up with any excuse you want for it, but I'm not going to give you a second alone with Dean."

Fuming from the shove, Reigns clenched his jaw and raised his fist, only to gently bring it down on Seth's shoulder. He smiled sweetly which was the signal for Seth to follow. Dean was looking in their direction. The big man licked his lips and moved in to whisper in Seth's ear. "You're really pushing me here, Pretty Boy. And it's not going to end well for you; I can promise you that."

Seth doubled over in fake laughter and leaned up to whisper back. "I wasn't ready yesterday but try it again and we'll see who it won't end well for."

Roman joined in the mock humor and laughed out. "Ooo you're really testing me, Rollins."

Seth patted his shoulder. "And I enjoy nothing more, Reigns." He nodded his head back over to the table with the still staring Ambrose. "Now behave yourself, Muscle Head."

"Bite me, Pretty Boy." Roman smiled brightly and followed Seth back over to the table. Simultaneously, the men locked glares as they sat down on opposing sides of Dean. They didn't break eye contact until Ambrose swore bluntly. Their heads turned towards the man who was having difficulty rewrapping his hands. Together they scanned his features, finding the patient to be a lot more annoyed than he was mere minutes ago. Roman offered up a hand. "Let me help."

"No," Dean grumbled. "I've got it." He attempted to tie the bindings again but to no avail.

"Here. You have to-" Reigns reached out to help again but Dean snatched his hands away, hitting them on the side of the table and swearing even louder than before.

"Rome, I said I got it! Okay?!" Ambrose huffed in pained frustration and wiped his hands down his face. He turned to the largest man, Reigns' sudden surprise from being rejected having dropped into its usual cavalier indifference. His expression was plain but his eyes seemed unconvinced at the performance. Giving in, Ambrose held out his palms and the bandages. He didn't need to say anymore as Roman set to the task.

Rollins put a concerned hand on the auburn-haired man's shoulder. "Look Dean, if there's something wrong, you have to tell us. These fits of pent up…whatever… aren't going to help you. I've told you that, man."

Dean rolled his eyes to Seth and then up at the ceiling to sigh. "I know. I know." To think, the man closed his eyes. Yes, his sudden fury was a bit unexpected and he took complete responsibility for his terrible timing, but how was he supposed to feel. Just seeing Seth and Roman smiling and giggling like school girls was giving him a bad vibe. At first, there was no reason for it, but then a recollection raced from his memory bank. He had witnessed the scene a lot recently; Seth and Roman smiling, laughing, over all being way too cordial. It hit him all at once, remembering the attraction he was certain existed between the two. And considering the two instances he had forcefully been engaged in just now, Dean wasn't sure if they were badgering him or if they were serious. He wasn't good at reading people; didn't have the patience for it, and he could've been wrong. There may have been something there, but just as easily there could've been nothing at all. It was maddening but the internal strife wasn't anyone's to worry about but his. Seth was right; he needed to chill out. Dean blinked his eyes slowly open and shrugged. "I'm just um… not too happy with my current situation- the interview and my uh…" He raised his hands. "Injury."

"Well we can take care of both of those, my friend. Don't stress about that. We got you." Seth reassured, rubbing Dean's shoulders. "But no more fits."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"You sure?" Roman finished, sounding very monotone. The reassuring hand that covered Dean's completely rewrapped one, conveyed all of his concern.

Ambrose scratched his head still annoyed minimally. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay. Good," Seth's hands moved down to pat his back. "But if that doesn't get you in a better mood, maybe some good news will." He folded his arms again to lean on the table. "I just got it approved so we can have our day out."

"What?" Dean perked up and turned his head. "Day out? What day out?"

"Our day out," Seth laughed at the sudden reaction.

"You mean out like…not here? At all?"

Seth smiled, "Yes, Dean. Out, out. I requested a day of supervised leave for you before the interview and it got approved. That's what Dr. Ziggler was telling me. You up for it?"

Ambrose stared blankly while an array of thoughts swept his mind. Suddenly a big grin graced his face, exposing the pearly white smile and beaming his dimples on full display. "You serious?" Rollins smiled in confirmation as Dean looked to Roman and then back to Seth. He laughed in a genuinely sweet way and nodded. "Yeah, I'm up for it!"

"Look at you; all smiles," Seth joked. "And to think you were just about to bite me and Roman's heads off."

"Well that was before you gave me something I wanted to hear," Dean rubbed his chin in elated thought. "How far away do we get to drive? Out of state?!" Seth's eyebrows answered the question for him and Ambrose laughed away the idea. "You're right. You're right. Don't push it. Uh," He smiled to himself and clapped his hands, wincing from the sting. "Right. Hands. Injured. I don't even care right now!" He laughed off the pain and excitedly continued. "So when are we going?"

Roman cleared his throat and hurriedly jumped in. "We planned to take you on your birthday next week." Seth's stupefied jaw drop was missed by the turned Ambrose but in full view to Reigns.

"Really?" Dean's excitement only grew tenfold as he took in the news. "So both of you are supervising this?"

"Yup," Roman quickly interjected. "That's why we're taking my truck instead of Seth's little car." Reigns picked up his mug and tended to the coffee once again. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Rollins pulling his hair in irritation. Yup, he'd done enough meddling.

When Dean turned back to Seth for more details, the man smiled nicely, getting a self-satisfied grin from Roman. "That's right. My car couldn't fit a big guy like Rome. It was made for normal sized people, you know." He chuckled to Ambrose and relished in the snarl Reigns sent him. "But it's up to you where we go. Of course there are 'no zones' per say and boundaries." Seth counted on his fingers. "No bars, no casinos, no… you know." He waved away the explanation and continued. "But I'm sure you can plan somewhere reasonable along those lines, right?"

A loud buzzer alerted all three to the door, the bell signaling that lunch was over for the patients. They didn't have to go directly to their rooms but the cafeteria would be closing soon. While the sound of trudging feet occupied the air, Dean was still psyching himself up. He took a large bite of his lunch and laughed. "I'm not going to lie; this is exactly what I needed." Ambrose's smile only grew wider as he stood to his feet.

"You're welcome. I was calling in favors all morning." Seth playfully punched Dean in the arm, making the ecstatic other giggle shortly.

Roman poked Dean's waist and signaled towards the door. "You better get going before security says something."

"Whatever, whatever," Dean rolled his eyes and started his walk. Smirking, he turned around, strolling backwards. "It's not like either of you'd let them."

"That's not the point. Now go." Roman commanded amusedly. "And don't wonder off anywhere. I'll be by to check on you later." The stern command received a raised peace sign from Ambrose in return. Both doctor and nurse could do nothing but laugh and shake their heads. Still watching the door, Roman picked up his cup and sipped. "Did you see that smile?"

"Oh, yeah. Like a kid on Christmas. Or better yet…" Seth chuckled, leaning his cheek in his palm, "a newly adopted puppy."

Again both men guffawed at the suggestion. There was an awkwardly embarrassing silence as the laughter died down and they locked eyes. Seth was the first to turn away from the other and back to his drink. He cleared his throat and attempted to look angry with the other table occupant. "So, I'm still wondering how this day out- which was supposed to be an _'us'_ thing- turned into a _'we'_ thing." To emphasize the comparison, Seth circled a finger around the table.

"You knew I wasn't going to be left out of that." Roman matter-of-factly sat his cup down and picked up Dean's unfinished sandwich. "You were pretty slick about that one though. Kind of sprung it out of nowhere, but I'm a quick thinker." He pointed inquisitively. "And I got the date right? Going out on his birthday?" Seth's lack of answer confirmed Roman's suspicion. "Ha, that's so cute. What were you going to do? Take him out on the pier and watch fireworks? Go for a walk on the beach and listen to some soft rock?" The man chuckled teasingly. "Predictable."

"I wasn't going to do that! It's about to be December genius!" Seth bit back, embarrassment highlighting his face. "And besides that, it's not my choice where he goes."

"I'm sure you would've persuaded him. You're pretty crafty."

Rollins rolled his eyes huffily and drank the last of his coffee. "It's bad enough we aren't driving in my car but why are we driving in yours?"

"Because," Roman eyed the snack in his hand, "I told Dean that's what we're riding in so it's set in stone now."

The smaller man sighed. "I am well aware. Well, better make the best of this. You're not slowing me down."

"Same here." Reigns nonchalantly bit into Dean's sandwich, causing Seth to scrunch up his face in repulsion. "What? I always finish his food."

"You get off on that, don't you?" Seth snatched the food from the man and tossed it across the room. He didn't look phased from the death glare Roman shot him. That was the least of his concerns. All he concerned himself with now, was making sure this outing went well.

:::

Surprising to everyone around him, Dean had been in a terrific mood since receiving the news. He was on his best behavior all the days leading up, and every moment where Seth and Roman weren't working was occupied by the overzealous curiosity of the auburn haired youth. He was truly like a child at that point, eager to go on a trip long overdue.

The evening before the trip, Ambrose caught both his favorite caregivers right before they walked out the heavily guarded front doors. "Seth! Rome!" Both men instantly turned at their beckoning, exhaustion from a long days work in their eyes. When Dean finally caught up to the men, he grinned. "Where you both headed?" Mentally he slapped himself and chuckled. "Don't answer that. But hey, everything is synched in for tomorrow, right?"

Seth scratched his beard and nodded. "Yup. All locked in. You figured out where we're going?"

"I've got a few places in mind," Dean smirked and gestured with his hands. "But I'll let you know by the morning."

Rollins yawned and gave a sleepy smile. "Sounds good to me."

"Me too," Roman acquiesced. He ruffled Dean's mane before sliding his hand to cradle his face, taking a moment to embed the bright expression to his mind. Finishing, Reigns dropped his hand and patted the man's shoulder. "Get some rest."

With that, Seth and Roman were on their way. Dean didn't even have time to relish in the departure before his charged mind sent his body back down the hall. "This is going to be great. Too long, Ambrose. It's been too long," Dean's speech to himself was rather perky but he couldn't care less. Finally he was getting a taste of freedom- whether it was small or not, he was getting a taste. It was rejuvenating, the thought. And on his birthday. Things couldn't have gotten any better.

Midway through his stroll Dean slowed down to take regard for his surroundings. "Where…?" He was not in his wing he noted. Suddenly as he heard rocking wood, he recognized where he was.

Wyatt's wing.

Ambrose bit his nails as he thought of a next move then bolded up. Why not go talk to the man? As he distinguished between the doors, Dean noticed Daniel Bryan emerging from Bray's. Bryan was a doctor they recently assigned to that wing of the asylum. He was strong willed, a rebel, and a favorite among most of the patients but now here he was with a defeated look on his face. Ambrose could only curiously nudge him. "Yo? Dan, you okay?" He didn't get an answer so he tried again. "You headed home?" He nudged the man once more. "Can you hear me, Bryan?"

Daniel looked up and Dean and nodded sadly. "He's right." Dean flinched questioningly and started to ask only to be cut off by Bryan. "He's always right. You can't win against them. He's always right." Bryan shook his head pathetically in slight paranoia and walked off, continuing his crazed mantra all the way down the hall.

For a second Ambrose thought better of entering the room, but when the bald 6'8" family member came to the door, he had no choice. Dean eyed the man up then pushed him aside to barge in. Confidence was key. He found Bray rocking in his chair as usual, humming the usual range of bizarre songs.

"He's with us now, Abigail…"Wyatt finished his song adoringly and placed his fedora over his lengthy locks. Catching wind of Dean, Bray laughed hardily and motioned Dean closer. "If it isn't my little monster back so soon. Your world crumbling around you yet?"

"No my world's perfectly fine around here." Ambrose stood in front of the man and pushed some of his own hair back. "And what do you mean so soon? I haven't been here in like, what, a month?" He looked around before turning towards the door. "Geez, what did you do to Bryan? Dude looked like he accidently ate meat or something."

"Ambrose," Bray revved up his slow rock and eyed Dean, "usually time is lost to me but you were just in here a week ago." Wyatt shrugged as the other man searched around the room in concentration. "But if you're in denial about it, I'll gladly remind you of what I said."

Dean held up a hand to stop him, still concentrating. "No Bray, I honestly don't remember a lot from a week ago." He held up his hands as evidence. "I don't even know when _this_ happened. I'm recovering pieces but very slowly."

Wyatt paused his rocking to observe the injury, but chuckled all the same as he started back up. "Well, all truths will come to the light soon enough, I'm sure."

Curiously, Dean folded his arms. "What did I even come and talk to you about?"

"This and that," Bray gabbed. "But if some miracle has given him this momentary mental peace, what kind of devil would I be to rip that away from him?" The next quick comments, Bray laughed towards Harper to his side and Rowan still posted at the door. His attention turned back to Dean amusedly. "No, I would never hurt you, Dean. I'll allow you to enjoy this before the darkness swallows you back down."

Dean scratched his forearm somewhat annoyed. "Bray, that doesn't answer my question."

Wyatt leaned back in his chair and rocked slowly. "Don't worry, my little monster. The answers will come to you soon enough." Unconvinced by the response Dean was almost on his way out the door before Wyatt called again. "And by then you'll deny every truth I ever revealed to you about Reigns and Rollins."

Just as expected, Ambrose reluctantly turned back to Bray. He scanned the man suspiciously before walking back towards him. "What truth?" Bray simply smiled his devious grin and rocked again. "Bray, what truth?" Ambrose asked a bit more aggressively. When Wyatt started to chuckle uncontrollably, Dean ran up to grab him by the shirt but was snatched away by the two larger family members. The shorter man struggled to fight back against the men but they insistently shoved him towards the door. "Don't pretend like you don't hear me! What did you say about Rollins and Reigns?! What truth, Bray?! What truth?!"

"Enjoy your peace while it lasts, Ambrose!" The amused suggestion was the last thing Dean heard before he was shoved out the room completely, the lock ensuring he went away.

Ambrose stood outside the room, the fuming anger he had a tad familiar but not quite clicking on any real occasion. He huffed towards the door and continued on his stroll back to his room. He didn't need the man bringing his mood down. Shaking off the nonsense, Dean went back to his euphoric state of preparing for the following day. Nearly to his room, he was stopped by the bouncy woman that skipped around him. She stopped her skip to greet Dean, clinging to his arm. "Hey, Socio." AJ innocently looked up at the man.

"Hey Psycho." Ambrose replied calmly, starting up his stroll again.

AJ spoke in uncharacteristically normal tones when she wasn't around nurses or her ex's. Around the other patients- especially other 'screwballs' like Ambrose- she was much less deranged. "So what are we doing for your birthday tomorrow? I can get my girls together and we could keep you company."

Dean smiled at the suggestion but declined. "I'm actually not going to be here." He became quite fervent quickly. "I'm having supervised leave tomorrow."

"Ooo," The young lady became interested, "so who's supervising you? Ro?"

"Yeah, him and Roman."

AJ perked up even further. "Just the three of you?"

Dean nodded, getting her implication. "Just the three of us." She hiked her eyebrows expectantly and Ambrose smirked with unease. "Nah, it's not like that. I don't think they're on the same page as me."

Confusion marred her pretty face. "What do you mean?"

"I suspect that Seth and Rome are a lot more into one another than they are me." Ambrose groaned in melancholy.

"Really?" AJ tilted her head, a finger to her lips in thought. "I don't know. That's not the vibe I get from them."

"I mean, I don't want to believe it, but what else can I do?"

"You could always tell them how you feel," The suggestion was blunt. "Because I'm almost positive they've got something for you, Dean. Maybe you just have to make the first move?" Both shrugged in unison at the thought. "Just go for it. I know I would."

"I guess. What's the worst that could happen?" Ambrose stopped as he stood in front of his door. "You know Tamina is probably hunting for you, don't you?"

AJ grinned knowingly. "Of course. Our little game of hide and seek. I like to make her worry a little bit. Makes her all the more happy when she finds me." She pulled the man down to kiss his cheek before beginning her skip away. "Enjoy your day out tomorrow!" She called, far down the hallway.

Dean waved appreciatively before going into his room. He tossed himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. So he should just come out and say what he was feeling? How could he do that? What would he say? Ambrose sighed and rolled over in the bed. Tomorrow. He would figure everything out tomorrow.


	8. Unbirthday in the Asylum

Unbirthday in the Asylum

* * *

"You ready for this?" Seth's voice drew Dean from his trance as they stood at the exit doors to the asylum. Ambrose could feel his breath getting shaky but he nodded all the same. "Good. Remember, be on your best behavior, but… let's have some fun, huh?" Rollins playfully dusted off the jacket he given Dean. Being in the entrapment for six years, it wasn't like Ambrose had clothes that weren't at least a little worn down. The new grungy grey jacket was a small present, and much more in Dean's taste anyway.

Seth gently grabbed Dean's hand and nodded to the security guard. The armed man pressed a button and the steel doors opened painfully slow. Seth tugged him along steadily until they reached the other side of the heavily guarded doors. As if in slow motion, Ambrose captured the images moment by moment. Trees, sunlight, snow covered gravel under his feet; these were the experiences he couldn't get by just standing on the rooftop. This was a real glimpse of freedom. He looked around in appreciative fascination and his smile was back again. Gripping Seth's hand tightly he chuckled. "It's beautiful, Seth."

"I'm curious as to what you'll say when we actually leave the parking lot." Dean turned his bright aura towards the man approaching from the rear. Reigns returned a small smile. "You ready to go?" Dean's insistent nod only brought a smirk to Roman's face. "Well c'mon." Roman took the scarf he had around his neck and threw it over Dean's shoulders, wrapping it around his neck snugly. "Think of it as a present. Now let's make this a day to remember."

Together the three walked towards Roman's wide pickup truck, Dean marveling at how long it's been since he could touch one. He ran his hands over the smooth black paint on the side panels before turning with urgency. "Hey Rome!" Immediately the large nurse turned. "I promise not to wreck it, so can I drive?"

Reigns and Rollins laughed at the childish passion. The man thought about it until he came up with a good solution. "How about I get us out of the parking lot, and then you can go from there?"

"Perfect!" Dean clapped emphatically in triumph. "Rome, you're the best, man!" Too happy for his own good, Ambrose jumped in the passenger seat, shimmying towards the middle seat and ready for departure.

Seth climbed in next, making sure to give Ambrose adequate leg room as Roman finally slid in. Surprisingly, the man didn't look so big in the truck. He fit quite perfectly, Seth noted. As Roman revved up the car, he briefly caught Seth's gaze, shifting his attention towards the man. "What?"

Rollins just laughed awkwardly and looked towards the window. "Nothing. Nothing."

Roman stared before rolling his eyes and chuckling to himself. "It's always nothing with you," he huffed while pulling off. Carefully, he whipped the truck towards the security guards booth, and after a long nod, exited the premises. As the steel barbwire lined gates fell behind them, the tense aura in the air diminished- instead being replaced by the stiff breath expelling from Ambrose. A short ways past the facility Roman pulled over. He hopped out the truck from his side and walked around to Seth's. Opening the door, he saw Ambrose was still in his middle seat. "Well, are you going to drive? She's all yours."

At the sound of Reigns voice, Dean's eyes shot over to the wheel nervously. The man had a death grip on Seth's hand then, his pupils fully dilated and his mouth ajar in anticipation. It was only just now hitting him the magnitude of what he was doing. After so much time, he was really out. Liberating. Swallowing thickly, Dean released Seth and scooted over. He meticulously placed his hands at ten and two and controlled his respire. He caressed the leather steering wheel cover while his toothy grin grew larger. Repositioning his hands, Dean laughed shakily, continually growing firmer in his actions. He grinned madly and made himself comfortable in the seat, confidence washing over him once more. "Yes! Just yes!"

Ambrose sighed joyfully and Roman took that as his cue to get in, easily shoving Seth in the middle and fixing himself into position. "Ready now?"

Getting further acquainted with the wheel, Dean smirked. "Oh yeah." Like a bullet he took off down the road, far too eager to get the day rolling.

:::

The first half of the day was wasted on trivial things; Ambrose getting the celebratory 'birthday' stuff out the way. They ate breakfast in a little café in town, walked through a park, caught a movie: generally cute things. The evening however, is when Dean's priorities came to the light. By that time in the evening, Ambrose was considerably mellower. He had been out long enough to come down to his normal self but there was still this noticeable enthusiasm he carried. Driving through a small sleepy neighborhood, Dean hawked around for one place in particular.

Seth leaned back against the seat, arms folded languidly across his stomach. Yawning he asked. "So where are we headed now?"

"I'm curious too," Roman scanned the area as they drove. "These look like family homes. You grew up around here?"

Snorting Dean chuckled. "I wish." He looked intently ahead as he cruised. "But, you know, any other year I would only go like two places on a day like this."

"On your birthday?" Rollins yawned out again.

"Yeah," the patient answered. "It was always Sami's house and then my house."

Reigns didn't want to seem out of the loop but he had to question. "Sami?"

"Newbie," Seth commented, rising from his slouched position. "Sami was one of his friends in the gang he was in- before all this happened."

"Basically. He's like my little brother, you know." Dean became alert as he found what he was looking for. "But Sami isn't there anymore." Parking in the driveway of a long dingy one-story house, Ambrose took a deep breath. "He's here- or at least I hope he is."

Seth eyed the landscape curiously, seeing a sign on the door. "A halfway house?"

Dean nodded unsurely. "Yeah. I asked the guys to get clean after the gang broke up so he should be here."

The man exhaled slowly and climbed out the truck, Seth and Roman following behind. He calmly rapped on the door and waited, fidgeting with Roman's scarf around his neck. He took a moment to appreciate the miniscule gift before the door opened to two young men. Dean took in the size disparity of the two, one nearly hitting his head on the 7 foot door frame and the other just standing shy of 6 feet. Quite the odd couple. "Yeah, what do you want?" As the New York accent boomed out, the tall one pushed his long hair over his shoulder, bringing his hands up to piddle with his many rings.

Dean wasn't phased by the rude question, his purpose more demanding of his attention. "I'm looking for someone."

"Look, if you's a copper, we aint got nothing but clean honest civilians here, okay? So whatever those schmucks down the street are saying aint true." The smaller man seemed to be of Italian descent, definitely spitfire. "They just can't take me and Cass here lettin' in other city guys who need a place to start over, and you know why?!"

"Spell it out for 'em, Enzo."

"They're S-A-W-F-T, sawft! That's what they are!"

The three visitors stared blankly before Ambrose tousled his own hair awkwardly. "I'm not a cop. Like I said, I'm here to see somebody." The boisterous welcome wagon became less tense as Dean reiterated. "Solomon Crowe?"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? Come on in here!" Emphatically, the two men ushered everyone right along through the narrow halls of the shabby home. The wallpaper was peeling back something awful and holes were omnipresent; funds for the area obviously hadn't reached the home. The New Yorker noticed the examination and groaned. "As you can see we don't get much funding but this community doesn't give us enough credit."

"Oh yeah?" Dean followed intently, continuing his observations. "Place looks like home to me."

"I take it you grew up like we did, then, right Mr…?"

"Dean Ambrose."

The large man took a good mental shot of Dean and patted his back. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Colin Cassady and this here is my friend Enzo Amore."

The shorter man shook everyone's hands rather quickly. "How you alls doin'? Good? Good. Okay." He eyed Seth and Roman skeptically. "What about them, Ambrose? They aint said two words since they been here. Seems suspicious if you ask me."

Cassady plucked Enzo on the forehead to calm him. "Well no one's asking you dumb dumb. If they don't want to speak, so what? They're good people. They're Crowe's friends. Show some respect, man."

"You're right. You're right." Apologetically Enzo re-shook the other's hands and stopped at a door at the end of the hall.

Colin tugged Amore behind him while he pointed towards the door. "He's in there so be civil and knock first, you know, etiquette and what have you- and we'll see you around Ambrose and company." Giving his final remarks, Cassady pulled Enzo with him, carrying on their own conversation as they strolled off. Definitely an odd couple.

When the commotion of the ex-company had settled, all three men stood still. Roman's hands dug into his jacket pockets while Seth's folded across his chest to scathe off the drafty wind. Dean's attention was fully on the door.

"You gonna open it?" Ambrose hadn't noticed Roman move towards his ear, the husked whisper alarming him minimally.

"Sorry about that," The man chuckled and licked his lip with a big sigh. "It's been a while." Dean closed his eyes in concentration, preparing himself. Raising a firm fist, he knocked on the door.

_"It's open!"_

Ambrose's breath hitched from relief and he wasted little time gripping the doorknob, contrary to the painfully slow way he twisted it to open the door. As the opening revealed more of the run down but organized room, Dean couldn't help but stare in wonderment. He craned his neck around curiously, taking in the slight familiarity of the environment. Familiarity in the comics, the weary television, the ratty couch, and the tattered blankets, but moreover, the person lounging across the bed, intently enjoying some television.

"That you Cal? Bishop, man you have got to watch these fighters. These jobbers are hilarious!" The young resident of the house fisted chips in his mouth, pleasantly entertained by the show.

Dean's grin was full blown and some warm emotion enveloped him instantly. He smirked before kicking some random clothes in the room, aggressively blurting out. "I don't want to see that! I came for stiff!"

Rising in record speed, the young man turned to the door, eyes fixing directly on Dean. He didn't move, didn't breath, just stood. He wiped his face in disbelief vigorously before stepping closer. "Mox? Mox, is that you? Is it really you?!" With each question Ambrose's smile inflated until the shorter man stampeded towards him, embracing him energetically. The sweetness of the scene was momentarily lost by the dual roughness but Seth and Roman enjoyed it all the same.

"Sami," Dean started, pulling the younger man back. "You're looking good, kid."

Sami couldn't do anything but smirk joyously and express his incredulity. "Mox, geez man. What are you doing here?!" His eyes bulged in enthusiasm. "Don't tell me they finally let you out!"

Seth and Roman rubbed the backs of their head at the awkward question but Dean didn't let it stir him. "Not exactly," he replied, "but I don't think it'll be too much longer before I'm out for good." He suggestively looked over to Seth and Roman, not letting his smiled drop in the least.

Following the gaze, Sami politely nodded but he checked them up and down. He eyed Dean questioningly. "Who are they?"

"Play nice. They're friends of mine, Sami." That was all it took for the shorter man to openly introduce himself, turning his vibe more welcoming.

"Any friend of Mox's is a friend of mine. Formerly Sami Callihan, Currently Solomon Crowe." He smirked at Ambrose. "See I took your advice: changed my name, ready to start over."

"Seth Rollins."

"Roman Reigns."

Sami impressively took in each of the men and openly went to hug them. "I'm just glad someone's taking care of this idiot. No one ever thought he'd live to be 27. No wait…" Callihan's eyes nearly busted from the socket as he thought, swearing loudly. "It's your birthday!"

Ambrose stuffed his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. "That it is."

"Oh man," Sami thought quickly and grabbed the chips bag he was just eating from. "Uh…" He shuffled around through his things and pulled out a matchbox. Grabbing a match, he swiped it across the box and showed the non-lit part through the bag. He turned disappointingly annoyed and presented the item. "I mean it's not a cake but it's something. So… happy birthday."

Dean stared at the disaster-piece long until he broke into a hardy barrage of laughter. He hunched over, holding his stomach. "What the heck is that?!"

"Up yours, okay Mox!?" Embarrassed, the smaller man threw the entire bag at Ambrose, the small flamed match going out easy. "I tried to do something nice for you, you loser! It's not like I knew you were coming! You stopped writing me back like two years ago."

Dean wiped his eyes trying to contain himself. "I know. I know." He turned towards his comrades, noticing how out of place they seemed. "I won't be much longer so Seth, Rome, can you wait outside for me?" Roman accepted the idea easily and ushered a still drowsy Rollins out. Making sure the men were a good ways away, Dean went back to enjoying his Switchblade gang brother's company.

The two talked for a few minutes more about trivial things and catching up before Sami's attention went back to where Seth and Rome once were. "So who are you fooling around with now that you're in?"

Taken aback by the interrogative, Dean thought. "You mean like relationship?"

"Yeah." Sami folded his arms around his head and leaned on his bed. "Who is it?"

Dean couldn't lie to Callihan and this was one of the only people he could be bluntly honest with. "I'm not really seeing anybody but I've got someone in mind."

Sami looked up with special interest. "Oh yeah? So who is he?"

Dean's face immediately scrunched up before he chuckled. "…What makes you think it's a guy?"

Sternly, Callihan shrugged. "Mox, you're obviously gay."

Disbelief covered Ambrose's face, his cheeks growing a tinged pink. "How is it obvious?"

"Dude, everyone in the gang knew, man." Callihan continued, showing his evidence. "Besides, some things I just know." He picked up his chips and started munching on them again. "Like I know you're after those two guys that were with you. What's their names? Reigns and Rollins?"

Ambrose knew that the man could read him well but this was a little eerie. "How do you-?"

Sami stopped him midsentence. "Look Mox, they seem like guys that you want to be around. They don't look like they snitch, they've got build, and they take care of you. That's all you need wrapped in two." Knowingly he finished, needing little confirmation from Dean.

Dean rubbed his face in embarrassed frustration. "I can't believe you can still read me after all these years. You know it creeps me out when you do that."

Callihan shrugged again. "We're brother, remember? So, are you going to make your move? Tonight's the night, if you are." Dean thought to himself, still flustered a little. "And don't give me that BS about waiting until you got out for good."

"No, that's not it." Ambrose reached in the bag with his friend, popping a few chips in his mouth. "I don't think they're that into me."

"Really?" Sami asked cupping his chin in thought. "That's not the vibe I got from them." Frantically he shoved the recounting away and gripped Dean's shoulders. "Either way, look. Just go for it. What's the worse they're going to tell you? 'No, I hate your guts'?" Sami watched the scenario wheels turning in Dean's head and slapped him on the back of the neck.

"Ow!"

"Hey! Don't over think this! Just do it. Do it before you miss your shot. As a matter of fact," Sami stood to his feet and yanked Dean to his. Triumphantly, he dragged the man out his door by the arm. "I'm kicking you out right now so go and confess whatever it is you have to. When you get out, I'll still be here."

"But-" Before the uncertainty could be voiced, Sami slammed the door rattling it in its frame. Dean banged on the door a couple of times, but as he expected, all he received was the loud call of _"Go, Mox"_. Ambrose leaned his forehead on the door and smiled warmly. That guy. Always a confidence booster. "Thanks Sami." He knocked one last time in appreciation before strolling out away all together. So now he simply had to take AJ and Sami's advice. He had to say something to Seth and Roman. If they thought there was a chance then maybe, just maybe, there was.

Giving Enzo and Cass a farewell wave, Ambrose stepped out into the wintry nip of December air. He inhaled deeply before jogging to the truck. Upon reaching it, he was actually surprised to find both his doctor and nurse sleeping in their seats. It would make his next move all the easier; he could forego the consent he would've needed. Cranking the truck up, he fastened his seat belt and took off towards the last stop before the end of his liberation.

:::

Slightly stirring, Seth inhaled a deliciously fruity smell he had never smelled before. It was quite tropical, dominated by coconut aroma. Pleasant. Comforting. He couldn't help but snuggle closer into it and sigh happily. "Mmm, coconut."

"Yeah, Roman's hair will do that to you."

From his subconscious, Rollins could hear the voice cackling and not to long after he woke to find himself face deep in the largest man's hair, Reigns arm slung around him and a cozy warmth coming from him. Sitting up with adequate speed, Seth shoved Roman away and into the window, waking the sleeping man as he banged his head against the window. "Ah! What the-?" Roman rubbed his head in grumpy confusion before glaring at Seth. "I'm going to murder you."

Ambrose giggled softly to himself before switching off the truck beside what looked like a deserted alley. Seth attempted to ignore Roman momentarily to examine their surroundings. They were definitely in a crummy slumming area; half the streetlights burned out or dimmed, and graffiti tagged everywhere on the deteriorated buildings. Nothing about the dark desolate and empty street looked kosher. On top of that, it didn't look familiar. Rollins knitted his eyebrows together. "Dean, where are we?"

Ambrose calmly folded his arms across the steering wheel. "My place."

Roman and Seth's eyes bugged as they became fully alert. Reigns massaged his forehead disbelievingly. "No you didn't, Dean. You couldn't have…"

The youngest man started to panic slightly. "Dean, we can't be here! It's out of bounds. We don't have permission to be here! Do you know what'll happen if someone catches us?!"

"Relax, relax." Ambrose calmly patted Seth on the shoulder. "…relax." He looked towards the fire escape running in the alley, up into a black window. "I want to grab one thing from my room right up there, and I'll be right back down. I promise you." He boldly swiped a disheveled piece of hair from off Seth's cheek. "All I need you two to do is stand at the opening of the alley and wait."

"Why can't we just stay in the car?"

"Looks suspicious. I don't want the night watch coming up to you." Ambrose rubbed Roman's leg reassuringly. "So trust me, okay?" The big man nodded understandingly and opened his door to exit. "Alright, I'm going in." Dean hopped out the cab of the truck and sneakily made his way up the fire escape.

When he was fully inside, he closed the window behind him and checked out the place. In six years, there wasn't any change to the insides at all; clothes strewn around in the bachelor pad. The landlord was a pretty good friend of Dean's so he made sure to keep the apartment vacant. Usually locked up as well. Whatever, as long as what he was looking for was still there.

Ambrose got down on his knees and looked under his couch, retrieving a long black jewelry box. He opened the box to marvel at the contents: two silver chains, much like his own. He had taken them from a rival gang some years ago with plans to give them to whoever joined the Switchblades next, a gift of appreciation. Unfortunately, he never got the chance before the gang was disbanded.

"Well I guess it's still an appreciation gift," Dean smiled nervously to himself. Now, to bring himself to confess.

:::

"I grew up in a place like this." Seth leaned against the cold brick of the opposing building with Roman standing as well. He monitored the surroundings with a pained sense of endearment. "Never too much to see, but always something going on. Places like this never sleep."

"Yeah." Roman couldn't contribute much to the conversation, his youthful living situation a bit different. "It must've been tough."

Rollins shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "You're alone out there, man. Of course it's not easy." Seth sighed. "You can't do anything but wait for someone to grab you, pull you from your loneliness. And sometimes you're just waiting and waiting and waiting for what feels like forever." The doctor smiled warmly to himself and folded his arms. "And I want to end Dean's forever."

Reigns eyes locked on Seth, tension rising from the once calm air. He blew hot air from his mouth, challenge growing in him. "And what if you're not what he's been waiting for?"

"I know I am." Seth turned with determination. "Me and him, we're one in the same. I understand Dean and he understands me. I know what he's gone through, Rome, and I can help him. For two years now, I've helped him. I get him to that level of stability where he wants to be. That's something only I do for Dean."

"Hmph," Roman huffed dismissively. "You always have the same reasoning. Repeating it doesn't make it any more right." Reigns pushed himself off the wall and turned back to Seth. "Anyone can have empathy for him and think there's a common bond. That's easy. But what if he wasn't so broken? What if he was nothing like you? What happens when you can't understand him?" The question wafted seconds before Roman continued, his passion looking to succeed Seth's determined gaze. "You have to make him understand. You have to make decisions for him. You have to take control and support him, Seth." Prideful, Reigns tilted his head down and backed Seth into the wall. He kept one forearm on the brick above Rollins and the other hand stuffed in his pocket. "And that's what I do for Dean."

The air hung tense as the stare down ensued. At this point it was a battle of wills- claim to Ambrose at stake and neither looking to back down. Intensity was the only emotion either could convey. The air was thicker than smoke from a burning flame and twice as hard to breathe in.

"You're crazy if you think that's going to make me give up, Reigns." Seth nearly whispered.

Roman grumbled and leaned in discomfortingly close. "You don't have to give up, but when Ambrose makes the right decision, you'll wish you had."

_"Hey?! Who's over there?! What's going on in that alley?!"_

Roman and Seth's attention jotted to the blue and red flashing from around the bend of the alleyway opening. "Ugh, not a cop," Roman whispered desperately trying to keep still and quiet. "You know what to do, right? What's the plan?" Rollins bit his knuckles in frantic thought, hearing the footsteps and seeing the light approaching. "Do we run? Tell me something, Seth!" Roman was nearly begging Seth for instructions. "Seth, what do we do?!"

Instinctively the younger man grabbed Roman by the collar of his jacket and yanked him down into a passionately scorching kiss. All the maddening emotion of the previous moment electrified the lip lock and gave Roman all the encouragement he needed to dominate. He deepened the kiss, feverishly moving one arm to circle Seth's waist and moving the other to allow his hand to tangle in the doctor's hair. Seth's hands fought weakly to clutch anything and regain some supremacy in the exchange but Roman wouldn't allow that. With little effort, the larger man asserted his height and pressed Seth out against the brick behind him. He may not have started the performance but he was certainly going to take the lead.

The flashlight's brightness only temporarily illuminated the duo. He examined the man and pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Ugh, nothing but a couple of turned on youngsters, sir."

Roman and Seth broke apart slowly, ignoring the too bright light and gazing at one another. Their unintentional arousal was swirling between them like a haze. Roman licked his lips as Rollins tried to calm his ragged breath. "Okay, that got out of hand quickly", Roman whispered, leaning his head on Rollin's shoulder. Calming himself considerably, Seth pushed back his hair and turned towards the officer, about to speak. He didn't have time to pride himself on his quick wit, not yet. Smiling shyly, he waved. "Sorry sir, we-"

"Hey! What are you doing up there?!" The officer immediately snapped the flashlight further into the alley and upwards.

Seth and Roman equally felt an ominous chill envelope the air, slowly craning their necks in the direction of the light.

There, at the top of the fire escape, Ambrose stood.

His face unreadable in every sense of the word, but even from where they stood below, betrayal was evident in the man's eyes. Dean didn't move, didn't breathe. No one did until the black box fell from the bandaged hands straight through the escape rails and down to the concrete below.

"Looks like a breaking and entering in progress! My partner is apprehending the suspect as we speak!" As the officer commanded for help, a strangling forearm snared Ambrose around the neck, chocking him into submission. Another officer had come from inside the apartment and caught Dean on the fire escape, wrestling him to apply his handcuffs. "The suspect has been apprehended!"

"No, Dean!" Panicking, Seth ran over to the escape ladder, rushing to climb it. "Hey, let him go!"

Roman aggressively charged at the grounded officer and shoved him. "Call your partner off of him!"

"Oh so you're with that punk?" The young law enforcer pulled out a pair of handcuffs, trading in his walkie-talkie for his handgun as well. "Well I'll haul all three of you down to the station for questioning."

Roman smacked the gun out of the way and stalked on the shorter officer. "You're not hauling me anywhere." He watched as the cop that apprehended Dean, dragged the man to the police car, and shoved him in the back. Seth banged on the locked glass after Ambrose, cussing the officer out as he got on the driver's side. The one occupying Reigns sneered before jumping in the passenger's side of the cop car. Roman gritted his teeth furiously and kicked the dirt. "Fine. Seth, we're following them." He demanded the man along.

"But Rome, Dean is-"

"I said let's go!" Roman snatched Seth by his wrist and forced him in the truck, taking off behind the speeding police car.

:::

Inside the police vehicle, Dean hadn't fought back, hadn't moved, hadn't spoken; his preoccupied mind still burned with the sight he witnessed. Just as the moment ensued he could hear Bray's words awaken from their slumber in his cortex, the memories of all the recent events flooding back in traumatizing fashion. Wyatt was right all along. Just like that, Roman and Seth were pushing him out of their illusory relationship. There was no misinterpreting that. All the little touches they gave him, the sweet words, the caring gestures, the flirty smiles: a sick joke. And he was the punch line. Funny He couldn't help but laugh.

Freely he let tears roll down his still painfully smiling cheeks onto the scarf Roman gave him. It was snatched off quickly as was the jacket Seth gave him. He'd rather be cold right now. This was his kind of weather anyway; freezing, biting, chilly December air.

"Happy birthday, Dean Ambrose." He chuckled mockingly to himself. "Happy birthday."

* * *

Wallicimo! Next Chapters :3 Thank you for more encouragement with reviews and faves and follows or just even views! I'm stoked to be writing this for all of you ^^! Keep enjoying!


	9. Revelation in the Asylum

Revelation in the Asylum

* * *

The men spent the whole night out before returning to the asylum. Seth and Roman slept out in the truck while Dean was forced into a holding cell. Only when a lawyer arrived, sent by the authority, did the officers release Dean from the confinement. After that, Ambrose didn't speak to either man-his presence becoming very illusive to Seth and Roman. If they saw him, it was only for a second before he seemed to disappear. The strange phenomenon lasted a week or so until Roman finally caught the man, and surprisingly, Dean seemed placid about the run in. He was pleasant enough and didn't even appear to be against the request that they meet in Seth's office for a talk.

Seth and Roman stood outside the office, Ambrose closed on the other side of the door. They wanted to make sure they had all their words together if this was their only chance at redemption.

"Before we go any further, I just want to make sure we have closure on this," Seth's chocolate orbs attempted to stand firm against Roman's greyish-blues. "That kiss meant nothing at all. It was just the perfect plan to get the police off our backs.

"Of course. And we had to make it believable.

"Exactly. And that wasn't passion or heat."

"Nope. Just all the pent up anger."

"Right. I'm still wholly and full heartedly committed to Dean."

Roman nodded in confirmation. "I am also still wholly and full heartedly committed to Dean."

"And I don't feel anything more for you than I did before that kiss," Seth added firmly, waiting for the repetition.

This time, Roman stalked over to Seth. Towering like the leviathan he was, Reigns stared intently at the man. "Nothing more." Firmly, he patted Seth's back.

Roman's too plain features made it so hard to differentiate between how he meant the words, but Seth took it as a general consensus. Rollins cleared his throat and turned his head. "You have to say the whole thing, moron." He scoffed condescendingly.

Reigns' hand immediately gripped a patch of Seth's hair and yanked. "Do I look like a mockingbird?" He leaned in close until his forehead was flush with Rollins. Heatedly, he clenched his jaw. "I followed your lead once and that's why we're in this mess." Roman released the man and went to grasp the door handle, only to be yanked back by the furious grip caught in his hair.

Seth yanked just as hard as Roman had and was prepared for Reigns' whip around. The smaller man smartly held his chin up. "And your aggression is just as much to blame as I am." Roman started to menacingly advance on the shorter, but Seth maneuvered around him to lean against the door. "No fighting." Rollins grabbed the knob. "Dean's right here."

Roman's eyes relayed the threat that he couldn't carry out and he forced himself to calm down, but as Seth went to turn around and open the door, Reigns pressed the man out against the door. Rollins' craned his neck to peer over his shoulder, inevitably catching Roman's aggravated expression. Heated breath made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and all Seth could do was swallow his shock thickly. "I'm going to play nice for Dean's sake but let me remind you just how much bigger I am than you. You couldn't even over power me in a kiss. What makes you think you'd do any better in a fight?"

Seth avoided answering the question and slowly turned the knob, Roman's hand immediately gripping his around the lock. Rollins darted his eyes again, feeling Roman's face come closer and he involuntarily shuttered. With false confidence, he turned his head away from Roman's. "You don't scare me, Reigns."

"I should." Roman bitterly grumbled before shoving Seth into the door while he pushed it open, knocking the smaller man onto the floor. Dean didn't move from his chair immediately, shocked from the door slamming against the wall, but when he did Roman sat him down. He easily reached down to pull Seth to his feet and over by his desk chair. "Don't worry, I got him. You know how clumsy Seth is."

Both men missed the way that Dean's eyes twitched at the exchange, but he covered it well. "Composure, Ambrose." The man whispered to himself rubbing his palms on the legs of his jeans. He flicked his eyes downward for a mere second, bringing them up to examine Seth behind the desk and Roman leaning on it. The air grew noticeably uncomfortable in no time. Lifting his eyebrows suggestively, Dean eyeballed them. "So what is this about?"

Roman and Seth looked away in thought, attempting to form an explanation. Clearing his throat, Seth spoke first. "So...we wanted to openly apologize about what happened a few days ago."

Dean's hands began to ball up into fists in his lap. Innocently, he asked. "What are you apologizing for exactly?"

"In that alley...with the police?" Rollins questioned.

"What happened again?"

Roman could already see where this was going so he spoke up next, attempting to forego all the foolishness. "Look Dean, you don't have to be in denial abo-."

"Be in denial about spending the night in a jail cell?" Ambrose laughed, interrupting the man. "Never. I just don't want to talk about this right now."

"Well we have to." Roman commanded his position. "Seth and I know you saw-"

"What? Both of you making out?" Dean shrugged and leaned back in his chair nonchalantly, wiping his palms in the jeans. "That has nothing to do with me." He involuntarily bit his nails, his gaze on the men.

"Can we finish a statement before you cut us off?" Seth interjected this time. "Yes, this does involve you and that's why we have to explain exactly what's been going on. What I did in that alley was the only thing I could think to do to."

"Right," Roman nodded. "And I just followed his lead."

"We had to."

"Yeah and if you hadn't come down when you did, we wouldn't have got caught."

"…Oh yeah?" Ambrose seethed.

Neither understood the reaction so they stopped. Silence encompassed the space while Seth and Roman replayed their statements to themselves. As the reel finished, the two dropped their jaws. Immediately both men regretted their wording, seeing Dean's unintentional glare. They gulped before Seth held up his hands in defense. "Okay, wait. That didn't come out at all like it was supposed to. We meant that-"

"Don't even…" Irritated, Dean waved the thought away. "Now what are you apologizing for again? Apologizing for being in a relationship? Apologizing for not telling me?" Smoothly, he questioned the men, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. His face remained calm, on the contrary. "Or are you apologizing for one little kiss?" He slouched expectantly in the chair, one leg crossing over the other. "Because you don't have to."

"Woah, wait! Relationship?" Simultaneously the doctor and nurse snapped their heads towards each other. "With him?!"

Roman pushed himself away from the desk and chuckled disbelievingly. "Why would we tell you that we were in a relationship?"

"I guess you wouldn't but it would've been better to know before you two lead me on." Ambrose shrugged in stupefaction, increasingly frustrated.

"When did we lead you on?" Roman began to protest.

"Dean, we never lead you on!" Seth chimed in with his incredulity.

Defensively Ambrose bit back. "Of course you didn't. Of course. So saying that I was your only goal, your only pleasure, your only passion... that wasn't leading me on? _Fondling_ my hands... that wasn't leading me on either, right?" As if he reached an epiphany, Dean's eyes beamed daggers at the two. "And both of you nearly kissing me? Oh no! That certainly wasn't leading me on?!" All three quieted down to a dangerous octave, Dean smiling disbelievingly at the rattled others. "Just admit it. The two of you have been making passes at me for a while now." That was one idea neither Seth not Rome could refute. Finding that, Dean continued his angered rant. "And usually I would be flattered, but not when I'm being played."

Seth and Roman couldn't believe what they were hearing. Blankly, they stared in confused quilt until Roman shook himself back to reality. "Okay, wait. That was a lot. Let's backtrack here." Reigns began to move towards Ambrose, reasoning his mission. "Dean, you've got it wrong. Me and Seth aren't in a relationship. We don't even like each other. The person we like is-" The man went to place a hand on Dean's shoulder only to have his paw slapped away.

"Don't touch me, okay! Just… don't touch me… anymore!" Dean jumped to his feet and wiped his hands down his face. His level of agitation had skyrocketed and for everyone's sake he needed to calm down. At least enough to be rational. Calmed considerably, Ambrose stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Like I said, I don't want to talk about this right now. I have something else to do." He shuffled on his feet placidly despite the heated vocalization and overall demeanor. "My interview is next week and I need counseling."

Watching the man move towards the door, Seth questioned him with melancholy. "Well where are you going? I counsel you."

"Not anymore." Without a second glance, Ambrose twisted the knob. "I requested a new doctor." He swung the door open and stood in the doorway, shifting back towards the two smartly. "And nurse."

"Dean, you didn't..." Seth stood to his feet to follow the man but was again stopped by Dean raising his voice. On instinct, he jumped back towards Roman, full of shock.

"Look, I'm out of it! I'm out of your way. Dean Ambrose is no longer an obstacle in your path, no longer a thorn in your side." Ambrose laughed painfully. "I'm getting out of here one way or another and I won't need anyone holding my hand this time. You both can continue your little game the same way you started it." Folding his arms, the patient shrugged carelessly. His eyes furiously gazed upwards to nothing in particular before he blinked away some incoming wetness. "Without me." Ambrose stormed out of the room with Roman at his tail.

"Dean wait!" He called but was fully ignored by the man who slammed the door behind him. The wood rattled in its frame as many of the other trinkets in the office space shook by force. The anger was too evident.

When all the ruckus had settled, Roman eased his way backwards into the chair previously occupied. With a resounding sigh he slumped. Seth followed in the pensive actions and lied face down on his desk.

Among the silence Roman wouldn't let the issue die. "You have really made a mess of things."

Rollins head disbelievingly shot up and he glared at the other man, the look mirrored by the leviathan in front of him. "Me?! I made this a mess?!"

"Yeah, you did." Reigns growled in blame. "A kiss? We're avoiding the police and that's what you think to do? What kind of idiot comes up with that plan?"

"The same kind of idiot that goes along with it!" Seth stood from his chair and pointed accusingly at Roman. He shook his finger as he spoke knowingly. "It takes two to tango, Rome. And if I recall right, your hands became quite familiar with my waist and my hair." To accentuate his point, Seth mockingly grabbed his hair. "You kissed me just as much as I kissed you- even more actually!" Aggressively the smaller man shoved Reigns from over the desk.

"Don't try that." Roman stood to his feet next, approaching the desk. The large man cackled condescendingly. "I couldn't get you off of me." Reigns shoved back. "Your little hands were clutching anything they could hold on to."

"I was trying to pull you away from me!" Seth blushed slightly and stormed around the desk, cutting his eyes. "I couldn't breathe under your big mouth."

"You know, I wanted give you a fat lip then." Reigns snatched Seth's collar and turned him, forcing Rollins against the desk. "And, I'm angry enough to do it now." Growling deeply, Roman pulled Seth until they were nose to nose.

They were so wrapped up in one another they hadn't even heard the door reopen. In that moment, both men caught something out the corner of their eyes. Turning, they saw the still incredibly heated Ambrose in the doorway. Depreciation washed over them from the bad timing and even worse positions. They could only imagine how it looked from the other perspective.

"Don't even try to explain this." Dean had crossed the room faster than they could break apart. He stood a ways away from them and threw down two items. "I just wanted to give you back your stuff. That jacket and that scarf."

Seth straightened his clothes from the tussle and nervously spoke. "No Dean, those were gifts. You're supposed to keep them to remember..." Rollins stopped himself when he locked eyes with the cold blues across from him.

"I don't need gifts to help me remember that day. These scars are enough." Without another word, Ambrose rushed out the room as fast as his feet would carry him.

He was so close to a break down it was unreal. The built up burden that he avoided for weeks attacked him head on and he simply was not ready. Ambrose shook his head, slightly dizzy from new medication his new nurse was enforcing. The stuff made him sick to his stomach but he swore he'd do whatever it took to get out. Good behavior and subordination were a large part of that.

All in all, he didn't need Roman and Seth.

Disappointments like this didn't stick with him too long; he wouldn't let them. No, he'd pick himself up and focus on the bigger goal: leaving the asylum for good. Ambrose continued to blow off steam from the previous encounter before he reached the other doctor's office.

Abruptly he stepped in, his presence obviously unexpected, explaining the jolt his counselor gave. He plopped down in the chair, feeling the other's glare on him. With a sigh, he turned towards the man. "Hey."

Dr. Damien Sandow blinked distastefully from over the top of his glasses. He glanced at the door, then to Dean, and once more at both. "Do you not know how to make your presence known before entering?"Ambrose shifted in thought before Sandow sighed huffily and removed his specs. "Knocking, Ambrose. Are you familiar with knocking?"

"Right…" Dean laughed humorlessly.

Damien rolled his eyes and reapplied his glasses, diving back into work. "So what are you here for?"

"Oh," Ambrose scratched his forearms as he looked over the clean desk of Damien's. "I was looking for some coaching for the interview next week so…" As Dean spoke, the doctor handed him a stack of papers. "What is this?"

Sandow intently kept up his work pace. He didn't even glance up at Dean. "I've compiled all that you'll need to know about how to successfully receive high marks in this interview. Reading that documentation should suffice."

Well this was a lot less "hands on" than Seth, that was for sure. Dean scanned the print in confusion. "I thought maybe you could actually help me make a plan."

At the idea, the doctor scoffed. He removed his spectacles once more and ceased his work to sarcastically shoot Dean a gaze. "Ambrose, this is an interview- not some sixties diamond heist. We don't need a plan. Just read over the documentation as aforementioned." He shooed the man away and went back to working, mumbling to himself. "You're lucky I'm even aiding you when you don't have a scheduled appointment. Hmph."

Ambrose sat momentarily before walking right back out the door. So much for guidance. Well, like he said, he didn't need anyone holding his hand. He could manage this thing on his own, no problem. "Guess I better get to reading." Speaking lowly, he rounded the corner to go to his room but was distracted by a cry for his attention.

"Ambrose!"

Stopping, Dean didn't have to look over his shoulder to know who it was. "Cesaro?" The auburn-haired man's new nurse, Antonio Cesaro, jogged up to him, sweatpants swishing loudly. "What is it?"

Antonio jogged in place for a second then grabbed Dean's shoulders. "What are you up to right now?"

Ambrose shrugged and held up his papers. "I was going back to my room to read over this stuff."

"Well change of plans." The Swiss man rolled up the documentation and stuffed it in his back pocket. "The gym is free now so we're going to get a workout in. Read later." He immediately got back into his jog and took off down the hall. "I will see you there!"

Not fully comprehending the man's actions, Ambrose stared for a moment. He closed his eyes in disinterest before sliding down a wall and easing to the floor. "…Yeah right." He was not about to head down to the gym for as tired and stressed out as he was. Health nut Cesaro would just hack that session alone.

The day for the interview, its verdict, and his freedom all could not come soon enough. Everything about the place was draining Dean of what sanity he did have. He only wished he could go back to being at least a little blissful. Maybe even a tad simpler. Yes, he was hoping that, one by one, people would drop out of his life like Seth and Roman did: Bray, Sandow, Cesaro, AJ. Less people, less problems. Gradually things would become uncomplicated and then he might be a little happy for once. What a great plan that would be if it actually worked.

"Heya there, Deano."

Dean slid his eyes open to peer at the rebellious spirited man looming over him. Well so much for things getting simpler. "You're that lawyer that bailed me out, right? C…?"

The older man chuckled, his lip ring bobbing with the action. "Punk. Just call me Punk. And yes that was me."

"Look, if you're going to question me about that night, I'm just going to let you know, I'm not in a good mood."

"No, I don't need any more information. The cops already filed the report, it's been reviewed, and it's closed."

"Well what else are you here for?"

The young lawyer reached into his pockets and retrieved a small baggy. Tossing it down to Dean, he folded his arms. "The black box was pretty beat up from the drop so we just kept the chains. They told me to keep that in police custody but I don't like holding on to things that aren't mine. Too much responsibility." He watched Ambrose appreciatively, but sadly, marvel at the silver jewelry. "What? It's yours right?"

"It wasn't supposed to be," Dean groaned weakly and stuffed the pieces in his pocket. "Thanks though."

There was no point in trying to decipher the situation so Punk just continued the conversation on a lighter note. He tapped Dean on the head. "I haven't eaten all day and I'm not sure where the cafeteria is." He nudged the man. "Mind helping me out? You do kind of owe me one."

Ambrose just stared blankly before rising to his feet, dusting himself off. "I really don't need sympathy right now."

"Great. I don't want to give you sympathy. I want to get food." Punk dusted off little cotton pieces and ushered Dean to lead. "I'm right behind you." Reluctantly, Ambrose rolled his eyes and started on his way. It wasn't like he had anything better to do or anyone better to be with. "And just so you know, I'm not on your side in this whole thing. Don't think I have a soft spot for you."

"Yeah? Well join the club." Dean grumbled. "I'm not exactly the most likeable person in the world."

"It has nothing to do with you at all, kid." Punk interrupted, "Honestly, I don't like the authority in charge of this place. They don't give people a fair chance and I know a lot of the people they hire aren't worth the paper their resumes are printed on. So…"

"So?"

Punk bit his lip ring and patted Dean's shoulder. "I'm going to make sure the verdict for your interview is as fair as it can be. And if it isn't, then it'll be settled in my courtroom."

Ambrose stopped his steps long enough to eye the man skeptically. "Why? What are you getting out of this?" He felt his flashbulb moment hit and he sighed. "Let me guess, another notch in your belt?"

The lawyer laughed, appreciative of the assumption. "You're cute." He nudged Dean along. "But all I'm getting out of this is the satisfaction of causing the McMahons as much grief as they cause everybody else. Like I said, my motives are bigger than you, Ambrose."

"Everyone else's is too." Depression sweeping over him, Dean dropped the whole thing and continued on his walk, not paying any mind to the ever attentive lawyer that eyed him curiously. When they finally reached the cafeteria's doors, the man spoke again. "When you walk in, go to the back. That's where they keep the real food."

With a slight groan, Punk grabbed Dean by his shoulders, spinning him slightly. "Look, Ambrose. I'm not a fan of self-pity. I'd much rather shot myself in the foot than listen to it."

There was a brief pause before the expected scoff from Dean. "That's good to know." He slapped the hands away from his shoulders and started back.

"But I make good company…if you want to talk about it."

"I don't…" Ambrose stopped once more and stood with his back to Punk. Moments passed of waiting until Punk was sure the hardened patient was going to decline his offer. Contrary wise, he was alerted by soft sobs before Dean turned around fully, blinking back tears. With aggravated gruffness, he wiped his face and scratched his head. The anticipated break down was starting to spill over quick as Ambrose thought more and more of the previous events. Much to his own dismay, he needed the artificial shoulder to cry on- needed the counseling Sandow wouldn't give and he couldn't accept from Seth- needed the comfort Cesaro didn't have and he didn't allow from Roman anymore. He needed to find some type of sanctuary no matter where he got it.

Not looking up from the floor, Dean strode towards Punk. "I don't want to talk about it." The response was mumbled with pseudo regularity while Dean stood beside the lawyer. Even with his less than nurturing instincts, Punk tried his best to console the man, rubbing his back with awkward tenderness. Allowing himself to be strung along, Dean accompanied Punk to a table in the rear. He had a heck of a lot to get off his chest.


	10. Deconstruction in the Asylum

Deconstruction in the Asylum

* * *

"What do you mean, they aren't here?" Anger coursed through every vein in Seth's body as he loomed over the wooden office desk. He turned to Brad for answers, trying to keep himself under control, but by the way his usually tidy hair had become disarranged, he knew he was losing.

Under the scrutiny, Maddox couldn't help but waiver in his words. "Well, uh, when Ambrose requested a new psychiatrist, they had to move all of his file information."

Sure of his assumption, Seth cut his eyes knowingly at the busybody. "How did they find it in my drawer, Brad?"

"Uh… I had to… sort of…hand it over." The roar of acrimony Rollins released was only expected by Brad. The flying stapler that came across the room was not expected on the other hand. That caused the man to flinch and try to get out of dodge. "Look, Seth I know you're upset."

"Oh no, Maddox! I'm far passed the point of upset! Ambrose is _my_ patient, so _I_ should have his files!" Rollins' tone didn't even begin to convey the outrage he had accumulated. "What gave anybody the right to take something out of my office?"

Brad defensively put up his hands and eased towards Seth. "Well why would Ambrose request a different doctor? What did you do?"

Seth sneered at the question. "Like you don't know already."

"I don't," Maddox argued. "It's been tense lately and word hasn't seemed to publicize itself since your outing. Because the authority was involved with the ordeal, a lot of information was repudiated from the lower level employees…" Brad fixed his tie, insulted slightly. "I don't even know why Dean spent the night at the police station."

"You don't need to know why." With a long sigh, Rollins shook his head. This was a real hard place. "Dean's interview is today, Brad. It's been more than a week since I last saw him. I want to be there to see him but they won't let me anywhere near the room if I don't have proof that I counsel him." He massaged his forehead to think. "Do you know which psych doctor he's seeing?"

Before Brad could place his finger on his lip to think, there was a knock on the door. Seth eyed the frame suspiciously and nodded for Brad to answer it while he fixed himself. Just as Seth reapplied the band to his hair, he looked up to meet the hand of the intellect Sandow. Brad clued towards the man with his eyes before having a seat in a couch out of the way. So this was the other doctor. The smaller man met Sandow's shake and nodded. "And what can I do for you, sir?"

"Sandow." Damien placed his hands on his hips nonchalantly and pointed around the room. "Those buffoons seemed to have left Ambrose's birth certificate around here when they sent over the other documents. I'm sure you're busy Mr…"

"Rollins."

"I'm sure you're busy, Mr. Rollins, but I do require that little piece of information to complete my write up."

"Sure thing." Seth faked a pleasant grin and began to scan his drawers. While he searched, Damien attempted to strike up light conversation.

"I do appreciate this."

"Not a problem."

"Good." Damien sat on the edge of the desk, chuckling to himself mostly. "Ambrose seems to have enough problems for all of us." He missed the sudden twitch that halted Seth's seeking momentarily. "He's really quite the handful but I'm sure you're aware." Seth presented the smile again and shrugged, getting back to his task. "Don't be modest. I know there's supposed to be confidentiality, but words between psychiatrists are harmless." Again Seth smiled and shrugged, trying to avoid the rising conniption forthcoming. "Well, I'm sure you'll agree with my synopsis. Over the past weeks I have found out this: He lacks independency, he's overwhelmingly pugnacious, and he has all the pulchritude of a pit bull."

"Wow," Seth laughed trying to play off the bombshell. He scratched his beard uncomfortably and shook his head. "That is… quite the synopsis."

Sandow laughed along. "It's true. I don't know how anyone can deal with it; he possibly will never be ready for the normal world." Disappointedly, the doctor sighed. "He's just fortuitous that my role in this decision is minimal. How he handles himself in the interview today falls completely on him."

"Completely on him, huh?" Seth looked in his final drawer, hurrying his searching pace.

"Indeed. I gave him study material and now he must perform. Luckily, that absolves my schedule, giving me the opportunity to improve my half shot…or maybe my flat swing." Damien contemplated the idea before pointing. "Rollins, you seem like a golfer. Maybe you could join me?"

At that moment, Seth stood to his feet with the necessary certificate in his possession. Giving the most natural smile he could, the young man declined. "I have other business to take care of here but I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the offer."

"You're welcome," Sandow was a bit taken aback but not enough to read into it. He simply shrugged and received the certificate. He skimmed over it swiftly, before smiling. "Ah, yes this is it. Well I better be on my way. I do appreciate your cooperation."

"Of course."

Damien looked around expectantly before starting off towards the door. "I will see you around, comrade."

He waved a final time and exited, Brad closing the door accordingly behind the man. It didn't take long at all after that before more things came flying across the room as the stapler did before. Again trying to find solace, Maddox moved towards the walls. He knew to expect as much. Seth was not the most rational person when he was stressed or irate. And he had a heavy dosage of both right about now. Like the good friend he tried to be, Brad just dodged the items and did what he could to reduce the rage.

"You know, breaking things is not going to make you feel better."

:::

"Actually, breaking something right now would make me feel a whole lot better," Roman growled in annoyance, punching nonstop at the bag in front of him.

Jimmy looked at the man in worry. "Keep on doing that and it will break."

"Yeah man, calm down," Jey chimed in.

With a final swing, Roman threw down the boxing gloves he wore and yelled in frustration, wiping his hands up his face and into his hair. Jimmy and Jey grabbed him and led him to a bench, sensing the anguish too clearly.

Holding Roman's face, Jey focused him. "Look, chill out with all that, big man."

Jimmy pushed back some hair next. "Be cool." Systematically the leviathan began to gradually come down from his enraged being. When he was as docile as usual, the brothers sat down next to him on the bench. "Dude, what's got you all bent out of shape?"

Roman clenched his jaw once before sighing deeply. He dropped his head in his hands and groaned. "I can't stay in here." The Samoan brothers didn't have to look over their shoulders to know what Roman meant. Cesaro sat on the other side of the gym, impressing many of the nurses and patients alike with his bench press. "You know I can't stay in here."

Jey sucked his teeth at the foreigner and patted Roman's strong shoulder. "It aint like he has anything on you."

"He's got Dean," Reigns scowled heatedly.

"No," Jimmy interrupted. "Ambrose isn't bothering with him. You know that."

Jey tapped him again. "But there's something else bothering you, right?"

The large nurse sighed again, thinking his sentence through. "Dean's interview is later today."

"The one to see if he gets out, right? Cool. Go."

"I can't just go," Roman sneered. "Since the failed outing, the higher ups are hawking me to make sure I'm with my assigned patient and _only_ my assigned patient. It's _killing_ me," The man whined sorrowfully and closed his eyes. "I haven't seen or heard from Dean in a week now. It's been even longer since I got to touch him. Just ruffle his hair a little, poke his side, anything!"

Jimmy and Jey coughed at the awkward proclamation, trying not to find any humor in the unusual words and actions of their cousin. "He really has you falling hard, Ro, but listen…" Jimmy thought to himself with an upright finger. "I think I know Krueger's psych doctor."

"…so?"

"So," Jey picked up, "Jimmy and I will go and ask them to give Leo an impromptu appointment while you check out the interview. That way, the higher ups can't say anything to you."

"Oh yeah! That plan got swag!" Jimmy smiled.

Jey smiled back. "Samoan swag!" The brothers high-fived one another and laughed.

Roman wanted to say something to damper the simple men's good time but the more he thought of it, the better the idea sounded. "That…that actually might work." He perked lightly and went to congratulate the smart thinkers until he noticed Antonio approaching them. Roman quickly became defensive again. "Cesaro."

Antonio gave a two finger wave and crouched down to pick up the boxing gloves Reigns had just thrown down. "You're finished?"

"Yeah," the simple reply.

The Swiss man winked in appreciation before starting to walk off. He stopped mid-stride however, and turned back to Roman. "Reigns, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh okay." Cesaro smirked in interest. "I just wanted to say I love the work you've put into Ambrose's body. I mean, he's no Antonio Cesaro but he looks fantastic."

Unlike Seth, Roman had a much smaller fuse and his resentment had doubled in seconds. Gritting his teeth harshly, he choked out a question. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Ambrose has a smoking body. I've seen before and after pictures. You even managed to tone up his backside with those power squats, if you know what I mean." Cesaro laughed hardily, not catching the way Roman's eyes bulged indignantly or the piercing glare that followed his stalk over to the man. Putting on the gloves, Antonio mentioned over his shoulder, "Simply put, you do great work."

Jimmy and Jey rushed to pull Roman back towards them, attempting to hold his murderous intent at bay. Jey called back as they dragged him away. "He'd love to stay and talk about it, Cesaro, but the big guy here has some stuff to take care of."

"Yeah, but you keep doing what you're doing; getting your workout on and whatever. We'll catch you later." Jimmy added, forcing Roman the rest of the way out of the gym. Once they were in a safe enough place in the hallway, the brothers turned to the overly fuming other. "Dude, didn't we say chill?"

"How can I, knowing he's checking Dean out?!"

"He just complimented his physique, man. Don't be so defensive," Jimmy reasoned.

Roman cut his eyes. "You're fiancé's got a nice rack."

"What you lookin' at her chest for though?" Jimmy bit back, jealous fit on its way.

Reigns just waited for his point to sink in and watched as his cousins began to understand slowly his plight. Jey held up his hands. "Okay, we get it but you have to keep yourself together. You're already on thin ice. You can't do anything irrational."

"Right," Jimmy finished. "We'll go talk to Leo's psych doctor and you go relax somewhere, okay?"

"Whatever," Roman groaned. He begrudgingly trudged away from the twins and up the hall. Maybe he'd just sit in the nurses' lounge and wait for the news.

Seth tapped his foot impatiently as he sat by the window. He was waiting. Waiting for the sight he had been anticipating for hours now. Waiting for the sight he needed more than ever to see. Suddenly, he saw the tell-tale golf sweater and hat strolling to a deep purple convertible. Sandow didn't give the place a backwards glance as he hopped in his car and drove away.

Here it was, the perfect opportunity. Rollins wasted no time in grabbing his bag, jumping from his chair, and racing through the halls to Damien's office. It was winding down to the last hour before the interview and Seth had to be quick. Lucky for him, upon entering the office he found the place to be exceptionally organized. That made his search a whole lot easier.

Checking the file cabinets, he immediately found the folder with "Ambrose" scribbled across the tab. Seth happily returned it to his bag and went to leave before a piece of loose paper slipped out. It stopped him, making him turn and pick it up, allowing him to scan over it briefly until the heading caught his eye.

They were Sandow's notes from the past weeks counseling sessions with Dean. Knowing how the man felt about Ambrose, Seth knew he was opening his own Pandora box, but curiosity was strong. He read the paper out loud to himself. "Ambrose seems to be fidgeting a lot lately. Maybe due to stress or other genetic misgivings… Complains constantly. Whines about every little thing… Sob story…" With each dotted note, Rollins temper rose but again, he couldn't stop reading. "Lack of competency reflected in vocabulary usage. Refuses to admit that he's the problem... Moronic answers to simple questions. Very needy... Lower class mentality..." He balled the paper up in his fists, skipping to the last line written in all capital letters. "A complete waste of any doctors time?!" Seth shook in rage and ripped the paper to shreds. "Who does he think he is?!"

Rollins couldn't think straight, grabbing whatever he could get his hands on next and tossing it against the wall. He watched as the glass pencil holder shattered into pieces before shoving everything else completely off Damien's desk. He didn't stop there. Couldn't. He took every picture down and punched a hole through it, every file cabinet was knocked over, every chair in shambles, and every hung degree was now in the floor. The entire office was in disarray. Heavy steamed breaths escaped the man's flared nostrils as he seethed and looked around at the carnage. He managed to catch a glimpse of the damaged clock against desk, noting he was only down to thirty minutes. "Oh shoot…"

Cautiously he stepped around the mess, grabbing his bag from the wreckage and easing out the room. Softly Seth closed the door behind him and stood there. No time to regret the decision now. There were better things to do. With determination, he bolted to the interview room.

:::

Roman couldn't help the way he nervously tapped his fingers against the reinforced plastic tables. Still in the lounge, his cousins hadn't returned with any word on the situation. The anticipation was slaying him and time was winding down too quickly.

"Ant, you finally made it out of the gym!"

"Yea, but what else did you expect?"

Roman didn't look over at Antonio Cesaro parading towards a group of male nurses at another table. He didn't care much for all the interaction anyway until, of course, Dean's name was dropped. "And here we thought you'd be wrapped up in Ambrose."

"Well you know," Antonio took a seat smirking, "there's no other place I'd rather be." All of the men shared a rather raunchy suggestive laugh- a laugh that had Roman twitching in seconds. A young man, Sami Zayn patted Cesaro on the back.

"I don't know about him, man. Everyone says he's a handful."

Antonio chuckled and held out his palms. "That's okay, Sami. I like my hands full." Again a round of dirty laughs broke out but Cesaro waved away the chatter.

"Ant, he's got more than a few screws loose," Jack Swagger, another nurse, debated playfully, only wanting to draw a reaction from the man.

"Da quando ho curato?" The Swiss sarcastically rolled his eyes before shouting out. "I don't care!"

Jack looked among the other confused men for confirmation. "That switching languages thing is not going to work. One language is enough."

"Ai Sprooch isch nie gnueg." Cesaro side-barred before getting back to his case. "Look, sure he's crazy. And his face is…_eccentrico_." The Italian word rolled out for emphasis. "But it's not like I want marry and have kids with the guy! All I'm saying is if given the opportunity…maybe I could show him the Cesaro swing." Again more licentious hoots and hollers bellowed around the room.

"So you're saying you'd actually fool around with that psycho?" A South African nurse asked in lighthearted disbelief.

"Gabriel listen," Antonio began with an instructional demeanor, "My point is that all I want…is the opportunity- the chance to explore that 6'4" frame. So if he's interested that's great but…" The tone dropped to a husked whisper. "If he's overdosed on some medication, is maybe passed out in his room or what have you…" A devious grin made itself prevalent on Cesaro's face as the other men leaned in with peaked interest. "Well, it's my job to take care of him, right?" The room exploded from the bawdy cheering of the other nurses. Antonio played down the calls from the surrounding men and took a happy sip of his drink. "C'mon guys, that's my job! I'm talking about doing my job!"

"Hey. Cesaro."

Smiling from the reaction, Antonio stood to his feet and turned around only to be punched dead in the face by the large Samoan who had previously made his presence scarce. Reeling, he flew back onto the table but his reprieve was short. Reigns instantly brushed through the crowd and was on him again, clenching his fists deep in the collar of Antonio's shirt. He slammed the man down hard against the table, drawing a gasp from the crowd and a yelp from Cesaro. The Swiss man held up his hands apologetically with scared stupefaction written deep in his face. "What's your problem?!"

"You keep your legs crossed or I break 'em." The threat was growled out with aggression and Cesaro couldn't help but wince. Blindingly furious, Roman raised his fist again but was stopped when he spotted the wall clock. Dean's interview. He looked at the man, then the clock and disgustedly back to Antonio. "If I catch you anywhere near Ambrose, you're dead." He released the man with one final threat before storming out of the lounge. He didn't care about the consequences, didn't care to wait for Jimmy and Jey. No time for regrets. There were better things to do.

:::

"Are you ready, kid?" Dean fixed his hair, turning to Punk with a disgruntled face. The lawyer snickered in amusement and folded his arms. "What's with that look?"

In the small waiting area outside of the interview room, an unnerving landscape had settled itself. Ambrose just shrugged, lifting his shirt a little as he scratched his stomach. "I don't know. I'm kinda feeling weird like something bad is going to happen."

"Nervous?"

"Nah…" Dean declined but rethought it. "Well yes and no."

Punk chuckled curiously. "Yes and no? So what? Is that like, when the butterflies in your stomach have like, one wing or something?"

"Shut up," Dean smirked and shoved the brunette.

"I understand. I do." Punk laughed slightly before patting Dean's shoulders. "But calm down. You got this, alright? Stop worrying so much."

Ambrose agreed and sat down in a close by chair. "If I stop worrying too much I'll end up not caring at all like you."

"I'm not complaining am I?"

Another smirk graced Dean's face and he closed his eyes. This was definitely the most he'd smiled in weeks all thanks to the surprisingly supportive lawyer. The guy was just, well, there. He was just the unrelated unbiased advice Dean needed to gain some clarity in the mind. Punk wasn't judgmental in the least and was more brutally honest than anyone- exactly what Ambrose wanted over the past week. They weren't exactly friends, Punk making that crystal every time things got too close, but they were at least associates. It wasn't complicated; a small relationship that Dean could handle with no strings attached. There wouldn't be any emotional trauma on either side and no real feelings. Just one another's company. Why couldn't everything be as simple as that?

"Ambrose? Is Ambrose in here?" A breathless pant of a question came through the door followed by the two men Dean most expected to see.

"Seth. Roman." He watched the two collapse, out of breath, on the floor. "Hi."

Roman stood up first, taking a moment to inhale deeply and smooth out the labored sound. He held up his hands defensively and walked cautiously over to the chair. "Dean, I know you don't want anything to do with us but hear us out."

"Yeah," Seth forced himself to his feet coming up beside Roman. "We have to settle this. The way it ended last week was just…" Rollins sighed and crouched down in front of the chair. "There's a huge misunderstanding that I can't live with and we have to make all this right, Dean."

Roman nodded and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Now, I'm sure you don't want to give us the time of day but-"

"Okay."

Seth and Roman turned to one another, unsure of what they heard. "…What?"

Shrugging, Ambrose stood up, "I said okay. I'll give you that chance."

"Really?" Brightness filled the doctor and nurse, their unison inquiry perky.

"Sure." Dean looked down at Seth. "I've been talking to Punk over there. He said something about second chances so I did some thinking and we can try this explanation thing again. I'm not going to go overboard and break stuff and whatever. I'll be civil and actually listen if you two have something to actually say. So you both better thank him." The doctor and nurse turned to nod to the lawyer, who only gave a smile and a two finger wave. They turned back to Dean as the man looked to Roman next. "As soon as I finish my interview we can go back to my room and talk it over. Be waiting right here if you're serious about this last chance."

"Ambrose," A young blonde woman called the man over. "Dr. Foley is ready to give your evaluation now."

He gave her a thumbs up and eased pass the men. "Right here." He mouthed. With a final nod to them and a fist bump to Punk, Dean went in.

:::

Time never seemed to move so slow as in those quiet moments where hours passed in the waiting area. Neither of the three men had talked to one another as they sat in the chairs, contemplating what was going on behind the interview room door. The edgy apprehension was thick.

"Are you three waiting on Ambrose?" The men turned to the soft voice of the woman from earlier. She took that as a "yes" and pointed to the door. "They're almost done in there so just be a little more patient. Seeing their smiles she went back on her way.

Punk yawned lazily and rocked to his feet. "I told Ambrose I'd buy him a coffee after this so I guess I'll run and do that now. If he's out before I'm back, could you guys just stall him here for like…two minutes?"

Roman and Seth shrugged again in unison and allowed Punk to take his leave. Once he was gone completely, the air became calm in the room again. Seth and Roman looked down at the floor, looking up momentarily to meet one another's gaze and then back to the floor. A small smile came across both their faces and Roman cleared his throat. "I uh…" He folded his arms. "I'm so used to seeing you around; it's been weird not seeing you this past week."

"Same here," Seth mumbled. "No one to make fun of," He laughed softly, Roman doing the same.

The large Samoan sighed and pushed some hair out of his face. "I've been thinking, Seth. This is just as much my fault as it is yours."

Seth looked up with sincerity. "Really?"

"I mean," Roman opened his mouth waiting for the words, "with all the fighting and back and forth between us, yeah. And even with the kiss. Dean's not gonna want either one of us when all this is over so I guess I'm sorry all this had to happen like it did."

"Well I'm not completely sorry about everything." Seth laughed, surprising Roman a little. He flashed a smirk to the older man. "You're not that bad of a kisser."

Roman chuckled deeply and returned the compliment. "You're not that bad either." He smiled and folded his arms once more in the chair. There was an air of peace radiating around the space and Reigns sneered playfully. "You don't think Dean and that Punk guy are…you know?"

"Sleeping with each other?" Scrunching up his face, Seth snickered. "I don't see it."

"Just asking." Roman shrugged.

The two almost struck up another conversation when suddenly the serenity was broken. A group of security guards bolted in the room, seizing Seth and Roman. Shocked, they resisted the arrest, causing the guards to get somewhat violent. A hard knock to the back of the head had both men subdued. "What is this?" Roman growled, his disheveled hair falling over his shoulders.

As if on cue Antonio, holding an icepack over his swollen eye and a livid Sandow entered through the crowd of men, followed by a couple of officers. Damien scowled distastefully and pointed. "Yes, that's the vandal my video camera captured destroying my office! He stole documentations as well!"

"And that's the one that assaulted me!" Cesaro slapped Roman, making the man buck wildly in the guards grip.

The officers eyed the men and threw their hands up, walking away. "Alright, let's get them out of here."

"What? Where are you taking us?" Rollins cried furiously, trying to drag a little while the guards tugged them out the room. "We can't leave now! We can't do this again!" His arm was twisted awkwardly for his efforts and they were shoved along with twice as much vigor. Soon the waiting area was clear and empty, no one in the space.

Moments later Dean rose from the room, joking with the psychiatrist. He had the jolly doctor doubling over with laughter. "So the guy calls me crazy for it, Mick!"

Dr. Foley wiped his forehead, attempting to settle himself but the smile was too big to hide. "I don't know about crazy, but you, Ambrose, are hilarious."

"Maybe you could get me in one of your acts when I get out." Dean playfully added.

"Considering you might be out soon…" Foley patted Dean's shoulder. "I might consider that." He winked to the young man and went back into the interview room to write up his final thoughts.

Dean relished in the encouraging moment and smiled brightly, the dimples making their grand reappearance after so long. Excitedly, he did some crazed dance and jumped for joy. "Nailed it!" A laugh slipped out and he ran over to where he previously sat. "Seth, Ro, I totally…" Looking around he noticed their absence. "Seth?" He called down one hallway. Not getting an answer, he called down the other hall. "Rome?" Still nothing but dead air. Pulling his hair he groaned. "I can't believe I fell for this again!" He kicked a chair leg, nearly breaking it clean off. Almost instantly, his mood dampened. This was the one thing he feared about second chances; either the pain didn't hurt like the first time or, the second time around, the pain was worse.

"Woah, easy on the furniture, big guy." Punk laughed while he strolled in with two coffees. "How'd you do?" He asked starting to hand the drink off to Ambrose. Just then, Dean slapped the drink to the floor, the spilt liquid splashing all over the place. "Sesus, what is your problem?!" He stared angrily at the patient until he heard heavy chocked sobs. Then worry marred his expression. "Ambrose, you okay?" Dean fell to the floor in tears, unable to contain himself anymore. He cried heavily, ashamedly balling while Punk got down and pulled him into his shoulder.

"Why does everyone like hurting me? Is it because I'm stupid? I'm an idiot?" Dean tried to pull away, tears still escaping the blue eyes. "Geez, I must look like wuss right about now."

"Shut up and let it out." Punk demanded as he pulled the man back in. The lawyer waited, soothingly rubbing the frazzled mop of hair and allowing Dean to let out all of his frustrations. Again, he wasn't the consoling type of guy but what else could he do? The man had a charm that you couldn't ignore- similar to Punk's own.

After some minutes, Dean finally pulled away and wiped his face, composing himself. Concerned, Punk watched him. "You good? You alright"

The man's eyes were bloodshot but he nodded. "Yeah."

"What got you all worked up? Don't tell me it was Reigns and Rollins again."

"No, no. I got their message loud and clear. That's done with." Inhaling deeply, Dean closed his eyes. On the exhale he slapped his face and asked steadily. "If I get approved to leave after this interview is sent up, how long do you think it would take before I could leave for good?"

Taken aback, Punk thought to himself. "Well, if I get the decision back in three days then I guess…two weeks?"

Dean bit his lip, slight irritation coloring his features. He was done with everything and everyone, but again, he couldn't let disappointments keep him down too long. He had a bigger goal. "What would I have to do for you to get me out of here on a plane and out of state in half that time?"

* * *

Wanted to get these chapters up before I started school on Monday because I lurves you guys! :3

And I just want to make it known that this is the most support I've had on any of my stories so I want to thank everyone so much! The kindness really makes me overjoyed ^^!


End file.
